My Starkid Fanfiction
by iwannabeamoderndancer
Summary: Jessica finally gets to go to a live Starkid show, but there is a twist. She ends up performing with them, and maybe getting into a little romance with a certain Starkid. She has to face problems with Starkids and love. Rated M for later chapters. Note: This story has nothing to do with Starship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I couldn't believe I was actually here in Chicago at a Starkid show, Holy Musical B man. I was so excited because I had never gone to a Starkid show before. I had a V.I.P. pass to meet the Starkids before the show in a conference room in ten minutes. I won the pass in a contest. After the show, there is going to be a Q&A that I get to go to. When I got to the conference room, I nearly fainted I was fangirling so much. There were the Starkids with their supermegafoxyawesomehottness ! As I walked to an empty seat, I was surprised by a familiar voice and my heart leapt. I knew Nick Lang was going to be here. That was why I got so excited, but I was surprised not by who the voice belonged to, but what he was saying.

"We can't do the show without Jaime," he said.

I heard another familiar voice respond. "She called and told me she had the flu. There is no way she can do the show," said Lauren.

"Well, we need to find someone who can fill in for her, maybe the girl who won our contest. She was really good." OMDWG! He was talking about me! I had to act out a monologue and sing my favorite Starkid song and they picked the best. They said the winner would get a chance to act with them. I don't think this is what they were thinking.

"The question is, does she know Jaime's part?" Lauren asked.

"There's only one way to find out. I'll get her and we can all talk." Nick said.

My heart started pounding. I knew Jaime's part like the back of my hand. I was going to get to perform with the Starkids! I heard the door start to open and quickly got busy chatting with other fans.

"Attention everyone," I heard Nick yell above all the excited chatter. "Is there a Jessica Aspegren in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in so long. If you want to read more chapters, my fanfiction is on instagram. You can search the hashtag mystarkidfanfiction or you could follow me. My name is iwanna_beamoderndancer**

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Umm… That's me." I said nervously raising my hand.

"Great! Can you come with me? We need to talk about the contents of the contest." I followed Nick into the room that he and Lauren were just in. After he closed the door, I noticed Lauren and Matt sitting at a table. After I took a seat, Nick introduced me to the other two.

"Ok. We need your help. Jaime is sick and can't do her part. Since you won the contest, we would like you to fill in for her." Lauren explained. "Nick can help you with your lines." She handed me a script and Matt and her left.

Nick and I practiced my lines for over an hour even though I had them perfected within half an hour.

"Sorry you have to miss the meet the greet, but we'll make up for it." Nick told me when we finished practicing.

"It's okay." I said. I honestly didn't care about the missing the meet and greet since I was spending time alone with Nick.

"Well, there's still another half hour before it's over, although you'll have plenty of time to meet everyone at our after party at Starkid Manor." Nick said. I looked at him confused. "I thought that's how we'd make up for this."

"Thanks." I said, blushing. I couldn't help but blush when I was around him. We left the conference room and finally joined the meet and greet. I followed Nick around, not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's just… I don't know anyone but you." I said nervously. The truth was, he was just so sweet and funny that I didn't want to leave his side.

"Well, come on. I'll introduce you to some of the other Starkids."

I followed him as he walked up to Meredith. After he introduced us, we talked for the rest of the time. I had so much fun talking to her that I didn't realize when Nick walked off to talk to some of the other Starkids.

My part of the show was coming up and I was ready. I went through my part one more time in my head, and then headed out on stage. It was really different being on stage than watching it on YouTube. When the show was finished, everyone headed back to the conference room for Q&A. We all stayed in our costumes. I was so excited that I got to be part of the panel with all the other Starkids. Seeing all the chairs filled made my stomach do somersaults. I sat down near the far left side. Nick sat to the right of me, Lauren to my left.

I hid my hands under the table, squeezing and releasing out of nervous habit. Nick must have seen my nervousness because he took my hand in his and leaned and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry. If you need something to hold onto, here's my hand."

I blushed. He was so sweet. The first question was already hilarious. It was a question to Jeff and he decided to answer it with a candy pun. Before I knew it, it had been half an hour and Nick still had my hand captured in his, and it didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I mainly post on my instagram account. Here's chapter three.**

**Chapter 3:**

We all headed to Starkid Manor for the after party. Matt drove with Lauren in shotgun. Nick was in the back with me. Nick's arm was lying gently across the back of the seat. It seems as though he was inching closer with every passing minute. By the time we got to the Manor, our thighs were pressed together.

As we entered, I was amazed at how big it was. I saw many familiar faces from Starkid Shows. I was amazed to see Elona Finlay there.

"I'm surprised you guys keep in touch with Elona after three years." I told Nick.

"Yeah. We don't see her very much anymore, but it's nice to see her when we can." He replied softly.

He led me through a short hallway and past a high arch that suggested it was the doorway to the kitchen. He led me to living room where music was blaring. Ironically, Super Friends begins to play. All the Starkids start doing the dance moves. I don't know them very well, so I stand off to the side. Shortly after, Lauren joins me.

"So, why aren't you out there dancing with Nick?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

I blushed almost magenta.

"I see what's going on here."

I started blushing even harder. Knowing automatically that she knew what I was thinking. Girls have a way of knowing if someone has a crush.

"He's just so sweet, and he helped me learn my lines. At Q&A, he held my hand when I was nervous, and on the car ride here, he just kept inching closer. I can't help but smile when he's around." I told her.

"Awww!"

"I know! Do you think he likes me back?" I asked.

"Of course! Do you see the way he looks at you?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well, how about I go ask him if he likes you." And with that, she walked off. I waited with anticipation.

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Lauren's POV**

I walked up to Nick, nervous for Jessica. What if he doesn't like her? Wait, stop thinking like that! Of course he likes her! Who wouldn't?

I approached Nick. He looked almost stranded. "Hey, Nick." I said.

"Oh. Hey Lauren." He almost sounded disappointed.

"So. What do you think of Jessica?"

"She's really nice." He seemed to almost blush.

"Does somebody have a wittle crush?" I asked him in a baby voice.

"Maybe…" He said. This time, I _know _he was blushing.

"Don't deny it. You should ask her out." I told him. "I happen to know that she…. likes you back." I said matter-of-factly.

"Alright." He walked off nervously.

**Nick's POV**

I looked around for Jessica, but couldn't find her. I left the living room and checked the kitchen.

There she was. Looking so beautiful. She was opening the fridge, probably getting a drink. I quietly walked up behind her. I gently wrap my arm around her tiny waist as we both reached for the last beer. Our hands touch and I lean down and kiss her.

**Jessica's POV**

WOW! He was an amazing kisser! I didn't want it to stop, but all good things must stop at some point. When he moved away, I could tell he was blushing, and I could feel my face get red too. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back and my heart fluttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Do you wanna go back to the living room and dance?" Nick asked.

"Sure." I said. I couldn't get the smile off my face. I couldn't believe Nick Lang just kissed me! We went back to the living room right when _Sami _started to play. Nick was mouthing the words, but I could tell he was mouthing Jessi instead of Sami. When the song finished, Lauren went to the front of the room.

"Alright everyone." She said. I was surprised that she was so loud for such a small girl. "I have an announcement. Matt and Nick had a little meeting and made a decision, and I'm sure you will all agree with their decision. They have decided that Jessica becomes an official member of Team Starkid. Her performance earlier was amazing." Everyone cheered.

I looked over to Nick. "Thank you."

"You deserve it. You're an amazing actress." He replied.

Lauren continued. "To celebrate, why don't we play a game of spin the bottle!" Lauren grabbed her beer bottle and finished it.

Everyone got in a big circle. Nick sat next to me, holding my hand. Lauren joined the circle and put the bottle in the middle. "Same gender hug, opposite kiss, okay?" She spun the bottle and it landed on Dylan. They kissed and Dylan spun. It landed on Joey and they hugged. When Joey spun, it landed on Elona. They kissed and Elona seemed to get into it more than Joey wanted her to. She spun and it landed on…Nick. My heart fell. She better not do what she did with Joey. She was sitting on the other side of the circle so she had to get up. She practically pushed me away, pulling my hand out of Nick's, grabbed his shoulders, and pushed herself on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I got so angry, my hands balled up into fists. How could she! I know she saw how we were holding hands. She knew I liked him. What did I ever do to her to make her treat me this way? She finally let go and turned towards me and grinned.

Nick must have seen the anger on my face because he grabbed my hand and leaned over. "It's okay. It's only a game. There's nothing you can do about it. Don't worry. I didn't enjoy it any more than you did." He whispered soothingly. I could feel my grip loosen on his. Nick spun the bottle and I prayed it wouldn't land on a girl. I don't think I could go through that again. The bottle landed in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief.

My smile came back on my face as Nick leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was so much better than the first.

When he pulled away, we both had goofy smiles on our faces. All worries of Elona disappeared as I looked into Nick's eyes.

"Alright. I think that's enough spin the bottle for tonight." Lauren said. Everyone got up and the music started again. Nick helped me up and everyone started dancing like complete dorks to _Goin back to Hogwarts_. I was glad I could be myself around the Starkids. They don't care how crazy you act. I still couldn't believe I was an official part of Team Starkid!

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When the party finally ended, Lauren came up to me and asked if I wanted to stay at her place with some of the other Starkids for a girl's only sleepover. I told her that sounded great and headed off to find Nick and tell him goodnight. When I finally spotted him, my heart fell. He was talking to Elona. By the look on her face, he was telling her off. I was relieved when I saw Elona walking away as I walked toward Nick.

"Hey." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey." Lauren invited me to her room in Starkid Manor to have a sleepover so I wanted to tell you goodnight."

"Well, goodnight to you too." This time, I leaned in and kissed him. I made sure it wasn't too rough or too soft. I had never kissed anyone before. They would always kiss me first. When I released, he gave me a huge hug and told me he'd see me later.

When we got to Lauren's room, everyone started bombarding me with questions.

"I can's understand you when you all talk at once."

We all got in a big circle. Meredith was the first to speak. "So what's going on between you and Nick?" She asked. There was a chorus of 'Yeah' and 'I was going to say that'

"Well." I started. "I like Nick and he likes me." I said casually.

"Did he tell you he likes you?" Denise asked.

"Well not exactly." I told them the story of how he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss.

There was a chorus of 'Awww!' when I finished.

"Has he asked you on a date yet?" Julia asked.

"No, but I'm sure he will soon." I replied. I started playing with my hair, the way I do every time I think of someone that I like.

"We should probably get to bed. That party was amazing." Lily said.

We didn't fall asleep at first. We were too wound up from the party. Everyone kept asking me questions about Nick. When we finally fell asleep, I had the most amazing dream of Nick and I together with no Elona to ruin it.

**Please Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next day, the Starkids took me to the theatre where they practice to give me a tour. I was surprised at how big it was. It wasn't quite as big as the one we performed in yesterday, but it was still really big. Everyone took turns going onstage and doing improv. It was fun just to watch them fooling around. After that, we finished the tour. By the time the tour was finished, it was time for lunch. We all headed back to Starkid Manor and ordered pizza. It was fun to get to know the Starkids better. We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in Starkid Manor. At one point, Jaime skyped us. It was funny to watch her expressions as Lauren introduced us and told her about Nick and I.

At about 5:30, Nick told me to grab my jacket. I didn't know what he was up to, but I didn't care. I trusted him. He led me to his car and we drove around for about 15 minutes until he pulled into a restaurant parking lot. It was Carlos O' Kelly's.

"I love this place. It's my favorite restaurant." I told Nick.

"Really?" He asked. "Mine too!"

We went in and it turns out that Nick had made reservations. Is he sweet or what?

I had so much fun just talking and hanging out as if we had known each other for years. I normally had trouble talking to guys, but with Nick it was different. Before I knew it, it was time to get back to Starkid Manor.

"Where were you two?" Asked Joey when we entered the living room.

"On our first date." I replied dreamily. I was officially dating Nick Lang!

"I better get going to bed. Goodnight." I said, giving Nick a quick kiss.

I headed down Lauren's room.

"How was it?" She asked as soon I entered the room. She was sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap. I looked at her confused. "The date. I overheard Nick planning it earlier." She explained.

"It was….amazing!" I replied. I went to bed excited. Tomorrow we were going to have a live interview.

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

When it came time for the interview, Lauren, Dylan, Joe Walker, Nick and I gathered on a couch. Nick had his arm protectively around me. His other hand held mine. The interview started with introducing me as the new Starkid. It seemed like everyone had questions about me, or about Nick and I.

"This is a good one." Nick started reading the question. "Are you and Jessica together?" I blushed. I knew someone was bound to ask that sooner or later. "To answer, yes. Jessica is my girlfriend." Nick continued, squeezing my hand softly. I was a little startled. That was the first time Nick has called me his girlfriend. He looked over and smiled. I guess he was ready to make that step, and he knew I was ready too.

We answered more questions and finally got everyone off the topic of Nick and me. I don't like being the center of attention. The interview finally ended. Nick got up and I followed, knowing he'd want to talk about his answer.

"So…we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked him, just to clarify.

"Yeah. If you're ready I mean." He said kind of nervously.

"I'm ready if you are." I told him.

"Then it's official." He said with his big wonderful smile.

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

It's been an hour and I'm still getting ready. Lauren was helping get ready for my second date with Nick. We were going to see _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_. I was trying on my fourth outfit and Lauren finally says it's the one. I had on a white blouse with a black and white bow on the front. I was wearing a quilted pattern skirt with summer colors, which accented my light blue eyes. I was wearing black flats and light makeup.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lauren practically knocked me over on the way to get the door singing, "I'll get it!"

As I quickly put my last earring in, I saw Nick looking as handsome as ever, with his smile that illuminates his face any time of day. The way his deep brown eyes lit up when he saw me showed how happy he was to see me.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as if he was in a trance.

"Yeah, let me just get my purse." I grabbed my bag and we walked to his car. When we got to the theatre, Nick opened my door for me. He took my hand and led me into the theatre. We got our popcorn and drinks and took our seats. Nick didn't let go of my hand through the entire movie. After the movie, we went to _Cherry on Top_ to get some froyo. When we finished eating, we went back to the Manor. I had so much fun that I didn't want the night to end.

The next morning, I got woken up by the doorbell. I got up to check who it was. When I got into the hall, I was appalled by what I saw. I ran back to my room, crying.

**Please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Nick's POV**

There was still no answer, but I spoke anyway. "Please, just let me explain." Jessica still had her back to me. "What happened this morning was not what it looked like."

"Really! Because it looked like you were kissing Elona!" Jessica finally spoke, but it was not what I expected.

"No! She kissed me! I was trying to pull away!" I tried to explain. Jessica just turned away again. "Please." I begged. "I would never do something like that to you!"

"Why should I believe you?" She asked. She sounded close to tears.

"For one, I have never lied to you. Second, I…"

"You what?" She snapped.

"I…I…I love you." I said nervously. "I have ever since I first laid eyes on you!"

Jessica slowly turned towards me. "You do? Honestly?"

"Yes! With all my heart!"

"I…love you too." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it. The next thing I knew, her lips were pressed against mine. I had longed her loving embrace since we got into our fight.

"I hated being mad at you." She admitted.

"I hated it too, but that's in the past." I pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." She said into my chest.

"It's fine." I started.

"No it's not. A girl should trust her boyfriend." Jessica interrupted.

"It's alright." I led her to the couch and turned on Harry Potter. We fell asleep cuddling on the couch with her head on my chest and Deathly Hallows playing. It was the most peaceful sleep I had had in a long time.

**Please Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Jessica's POV**

I woke up surprised to find Nick still asleep with my head on his chest. I smiled to myself when I remembered what had happed the night before. I gently got up, making sure I didn't wake Nick up, and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As I entered the room, I saw Lauren sitting at the table with a coffee.

"It's about time you two made up." She said.

"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically. "And what do you mean it's about time? It was only a few hours that we were fighting."

"Yes, but both you and Nick looked miserable without each other. I couldn't stand to see you two like that." Lauren explained. "What else happened last night?" She continued.

"What do you mean? We made up. What's more to tell?" I said, pretending not to know what she was talking about. I wanted to see how long I could pull this off.

"What's with the goofy smile on your face? What else happened last time?" I obviously couldn't play this off for very long.

"Alright! He…he told me he loves me!" I exclaimed. My smile got even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Really! What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him back, obviously!"

"What are two girls talking about?" I was startled by Nick's voice. I flipped around and smiled when I saw his messing morning hair. "Nothing." I replied with a mischievous smile. "How did you sleep?" I asked giving him a kiss.

"Great. How about you?"

"I slept…wonderfully!" I replied with a huge grin.

**Please Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Alright everyone. I have an announcement." Matt told us from on the stage of the theatre. He had told us to meet in the theatre, but didn't say why. "Nick and I have been planning what we are going to do for LeakyCon this year. We have decided to do songs from Holy Musical B man, _Goin back to Hogwarts, I wanna be, Not Alone, Coolest Girl, _and some other songs from our old shows."

I was so excited. This was going to be my first year going to LeakyCon, and I was going to be performing! For the next few hours, we worked on songs from AVPM and AVPS they haven't sung those in a while. It was fun to sing with the Starkids. It was always my dream to one day sing _Goin back to Hogwarts_ with them. I was glad, because Nick was going to be a part of the show since he was in Holy Musical B man.

I was really surprised when _It's Over Now_ started to play and Nick grabbed the mic. It was strange listening to him sing it instead of Darren. His voice was like a dream. To be hones, I was surprised at how good he was. When he finished, I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. I had tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. "You were great!" I exclaimed. "How could you keep your amazing voice to yourself?"

"I'm not that good." Nick said blushing.

"You're amazing! How could you say you aren't good?" I asked.

"Yeah! You are really good!" The other Starkids added.

"Wait. You guys have never heard him sing?"

"Not until he played Robin, but that was in a character's voice so…" Lauren started.

"Yeah. A few years ago when AVPM first came out, he sang with us, but he sounded nothing like he did just then." Dylan added.

"Why did you hide your voice?" I asked one more time. "You would have been a great addition to the tours."

"I just…I didn't like the idea of all the attention. I've gotten pretty used to the attention thought, since Holy Musical B man. I told Darren to play _It's Over Now_. He didn't question."

"Well, that's going to be a great addition to LeakyCon." Nick blushed. I never thought a face could get _that _red.

"You guys really think I'm good?" Nick asked, unsure.

"No. We think you're great!" Meredith said. Everyone cheered, agreeing with Meredith.

**Please Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

We spent the next few days doing nothing but practice. Jaime was finally back and was surprised when she heard Nick sing. She actually thought he was lip-synching. Each time Nick sang, I felt like the luckiest girl alive, knowing he was mine. His voice made my heart flutter. When we finally finished practice on Friday, Lauren announced there was a party at Starkid Manor in a couple of hours. I was relieved when she said Elona was not invited. She knew how much I love Nick and how angry I'd get if Elona even looked at him. When we got to Starkid Manor, Lauren pulled me to her room to find the perfect outfit.

She pulled out outfit after outfit, but none of them caught my eye…until she pulled out a simple blue summer dress. It had a few gemstones on top and ruffles on the bottom.

"It's perfect!" I said, knowing she'd agree. She pulled out matching shoes and earrings. I knew Nick would be stunned when he saw me, although he has told me numerous times that I am gorgeous on my own. I put on a little makeup, as Lauren got dressed. She had on a white blouse with ruffles down the front and a blue floral skirt.

"Are you ready?" She asked as we linked arms.

"You bet!" I replied. We walked into the living room. The party had already started and a lot of the Starkids were already there. I looked around for Nick, but didn't see him. Suddenly, _Granger Danger_ started to play and there he was in the doorway. He looked amazing. He had on a white collared shirt with dress pants and a grey hat. When I looked in his eyes, he took my breath away. As he walked towards me, we never lost eye contact. He took my hand and led me to the middle of the room and we started dancing silly. Soon, everyone joined us. _Dynamic Duet_ started playing and everyone started laughing as Nick and Joe did their parts. It was strange when they weren't dressed as Batman and Robin. Actually, it was strange when they _were _dressed in their costumes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: This chapter starts a month after the last chapter.**

**Chapter 15:**

I couldn't believe we were leaving for LeakyCon tomorrow. We had spent night and day practicing for the last month. We were all really tired because we had been up since 6 in the morning. It was already 10 and we finally got to leave.

I rode with Jaime, Meredith, and Denise to the apartments. I had finally gotten an apartment on the floor with the other Starkids a week ago. As soon as I got in my room, I collapsed on my bed.

I got woken up the next morning by someone pounding on my door telling me to hurry up.

"We're going to be late!" Meredith yelled.

I jumped out of bed and checked the time. It was 5 in the morning and we had to be at the airport by 6. I pulled on my clothes, grabbed my bags, and ran out the door, following Meredith.

When we finally reached the airport and got everyone on the plane, we had 25 minutes before take off. Nick sat to my right, with Lauren on the other side of me. LeakyCon was in San Diego, California this year, so we had a 4 hour flight. Within the first hour of the flight, I had fallen asleep.

**Nick's POV**

I woke up halfway through the flight. I looked over and saw Jessica was still asleep. I smiled to myself and watched her sleep. I didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful, so calm. Suddenly, there was turbulence. Jessica woke up, startled. She looked really scared, so I wrapped my arms around her and sang softly. I could feel her slowly relax, and eventually her breathing steadied and she fell back asleep. I never let go, and we stayed like that for the rest of the flight. As soon as we landed, I woke Jessica up. At first, she had a questioning look on her face when she saw the way we were sitting, but I could see her start to remember.

"Thanks, Nick. I love you." She said, looking into my brown eyes with her beautiful blue ones.

"I love you too." I replied, not even looking away or blinking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Jessica's POV**

After we had all grabbed our bags, we waited for enough cabs to come to take us to the hotel we were staying at. Everyone got in cabs until Nick and I were the only two left. We got in the last cab. It was going to be a long ride to the hotel.

"I'm really nervous." I told Nick. "What if the Starkid fans don't like me?"

"Don't worry. They'll love you. Just like I do." He replied with a wink. My heart melted. His wink was just too sexy.

He leaned in and kissed me. This time, it was different. He didn't release as soon as he normally does. I didn't care. Slowly, we quickened our pace, from the knee weakening passionate kiss we shared before, turning into the fast paced session that we are currently sharing now. It was like time stopped in its tracks. It was the best kiss I have ever had. He eventually retreated, and we sat in comfortable silence, staring into each other's eyes, until we got to the hotel.

Eventually, we all made it to the hotel. It was really crowded, so I latched onto Nick for comfort. I guess everyone wanted to come to LeakyCon this year. I didn't let go of Nick until we got upstairs and it was less crowded. We all split into groups of four and each group went into separate rooms. I shared a room with Lauren, Meredith, and Jaime.

After everyone had finished unpacking, we all met in the hallway. By the time everyone was there, it was past lunchtime. We all decided to go to Valentino's and share a couple large pizzas. Nick came over and grabbed my hand, knowing id feel safer that way once we got downstairs. We decided to walk to Val's since it was right down the street and it was a beautiful day. When we entered the restaurant, I was not happy to see a certain familiar face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Elona spotted me and smirked. Nick must've seen it too, because he held me closer, protectively. It was my turn to smirk. Throughout lunch, I looked over Lauren's head to watch Elona, making sure she didn't get anywhere near Nick. Every time she moved, my eyes followed. She watched me every time she got up, probably seeing if I was still watching. Nick noticed this and never let go of my h and. He was just as mad at her as I was.

About halfway through lunch, I got up to go to the restroom. When I got in the hallway, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around and saw a smirking Elona.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You know what I want. I want you to BACK OFF! You may think Nick loves you, but he doesn't. Can't you see this is all a game? He acts all sweet at first, but once you fall, he wont be there to catch you." She sneered. I could feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes as I turned to run, but Elona caught my arm and turned me back around. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll back off Nick, if you quit Starkid. Then they'll need someone to replace you in the show, and I'll be there." She continued with an evil look in her eyes.

"There is no way that is going to happen." I said through clenched teeth. I ran off back to the table and hid my face in Nick's chest, crying really hard now.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's Elona! She threatened me!" I said. I told everyone what just happened. When I was finished, I added, "Why does she have to be such a BITCH!"

"Don't worry. We'll all make sure nothing happens to you." Nick said, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Yeah. We'll make sure you're always with one of us. We'll protect you." Lauren added.

"Thanks guys. You really are great friends." I said, a smile coming back on my face. We all shared a giant group hug and continued with our meal. Elona must have left, because when I looked to where she was sitting before, I saw an empty seat and table. I let out a sigh of relief.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

After lunch, we all headed back to the hotel. Everyone made a protective barrier around me. I was so grateful to have such great friends. Nick had my hand in his. Actually, he had never let it go in the first place. When we got upstairs, Nick took me to his room. He said he has to explain something to me.

"When Elona said that I acted sweet at first, then wont catch you when you fall, she was talking about herself, not you. When we were filming Little White Lie, Elona always flirted with me. When I told her I wasn't interested, she must have thought we were dating dating before, because she thought I had just broken up with her. I tried to explain to her that we never went out, but she never understood. I'm so sorry she brought you into this. Just know that this is not your fault, and I will always love you."

As Nick finished his story, I could see his love in his eyes as he looked at me. When I looked in his eyes, all worries of Elona disappeared. He leaned in to kiss me. Right then, the door opened. We both jumped back, blushing. Ever since we had played spin the bottle, it was awkward kissing in front of the other Starkids.

"Oh…uh, sorry." Joey said awkwardly, leaving the room.

"It's fine. I was just going." I said. I gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I headed across the hall to my room. When I entered, I saw Lauren, Meredith, and Jaime sitting on their beds watching T.V.

"Hey, are you felling better?" Lauren asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah. I didn't know about what happened between Nick and Elona. Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked anyone who was listening.

"Ummm…. well, Nick told us not to tell you. He said he would tell you when he was ready. He didn't want to upset or worry you." Jaime explained.

"You shouldn't worry about it. Nick can handle it. And as for Elona and you, whoever you're with can handle it. This is not your problem. This has nothing to do with you. So you don't need to worry." Lauren added. She gave me a big hug and Jaime and Meredith joined in too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

I couldn't believe it had already been almost a week since my first run-in with Elona. I hadn't seen her since thank goodness. This week had gone by so fast. Our performance was already tonight. Everyone had spent the week practicing their parts. We had finally decided on an official schedule of who sang what. Wed open up with the Holy Musical B man theme song. Then everyone would introduce themselves. Next, we all sing more Starkid songs from different shows. Most of the songs will be whoever sang it in the show, except for _It's Over Now _and _Even Though._ Everyone decided it would be great if Nick and I sang _Even Though_ together. We'll end the show with _Goin Back to Hogwarts._

When it was time to perform, I was feeling a mix of excitement and nervousness. Nick must've seen it on my face, because he came over and grabbed my hands.

"Don't worry." He said. "You'll do great. If you need something to hold on to while you perform, you have my heart."

I reached up and gave him a kiss, and then we all went on stage.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

My heart nearly stopped when we went on stage and I heard a bunch of cheers. I had to squint at first from the bright lights shining on us. When it finally quieted down, Dylan started to sing. When _Holy Musical B man_ ended, everyone started introducing themselves. I was last, so I had to wait a while. Finally, my turn came.

"I'm Jessica Aspegren, and I'm the new Starkid." Suddenly, there was a big burst of applause. I couldn't believe everyone was cheering for _me._ Before I knew it, the performance was almost over and Nick was singing _It's Over Now_. Everyone was stunned to silence, including me. Although I had heard him sing many times during practice, it felt like the first time hearing him just now. When he finished and came offstage, I couldn't help myself. I ran to him and gave him a huge hug and kiss.

"You were amazing!" I said, giving him another kiss.

"Thanks. Are you ready for our duet?" Nick asked, grabbing my hand.

"You bet!" I said, suddenly filled with energy as Nick led me onstage. When I want onstage, I instantly felt queasy. I knew it was just from my nerves, so I tried to ignore it as Nick started the song. I looked into his eyes and I was no longer queasy. Before I knew it, it was time for the big kiss. Nick was a little hesitant at first, but then he just went for it. The entire audience erupted in cheers! I thought I would go deaf!

When we finished, there was extremely loud applause, louder than any before. I had a huge smile on my face as the applause finally died down and everyone else came onstage for the last song. There was thunderous applause as we ended _Goin Back to Hogwarts_. We bowed and left the stage. I could still hear the applause as we left.

"You guys were amazing together!" Dylan said to Nick and I.

"Thanks. You killed it on _Holy Musical B man_. Everyone did great." I said.

"Did you hear the applause your duet got? You were obviously the favorite!" Jaime exclaimed. I blushed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

We all headed down to a different room where there were lots of long tables for autographing. I forgot all about that until now. We sat down at a table with a Starkid banner hanging above it. Nick sat to my right, still holding my hand. Lauren sat to my left.

Soon, the room was filled. The line for Starkid alone was so long that I couldn't see the end. It snaked around the lines for the other tables. My hand was cramping from signing my name so much. Nick and I got a lot of compliments on our singing.

When signing was finally done, my hand was really sore. Nick massaged it on the way back to the hotel. We all headed upstairs to Darren's room when we got to the hotel. We talked about how the show went, both good and bad things. I was really thankful when we finally got to leave the room. We headed out to dinner next. We talked about the week. I couldn't believe we were going back to Chicago tomorrow. I had a lot of fun in California, but I was excited to go back to Chicago.

Before I knew it, we were on the plane, almost back to Chicago. All the Starkids were in the same general area, talking about plans for a concert in Chicago and putting it on YouTube for the fans that couldn't make it to LeakyCon. Everyone agreed that that sounded like a great idea. When we were finally back to Starkid Manor, we planned the concert more. We decided we would have it at the Starkid theatre this Saturday. It was only Monday, so we had all week to practice. We decided not to practice today since we had been working so hard for the last week. We ended up watching Harry Potter the rest of the evening.

The next morning, I got woken up by someone pounding on my door.

"Jessica! Jessica! Get up! We need to get to the hospital!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

I quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and opened the door to a very worried looking Lauren. We got the others and headed to the hospital. I went in Lauren's car so she could explain.

"Nick said he was going out to get the newspaper, but he was out there far too long. When I went outside to see what was taking him so long, I saw Nick, unconscious, with a broken nose." Lauren explained with tears in her eyes.

"I hope he's okay." I said, my own tears stinging my eyes. I instantly thought of how Nick looked in _Little White Lie_. Even though he wasn't actually hurt then, I couldn't help but think of him in the hospital, hooked up to a bunch of machines. Tears were now rolling down my cheeks.

"Who would do such a thing?" Jaime exclaimed from the back seat.

"Who do you think? It must have been Elona. There is one thing I don't get, though. If she "loves" him, why would she hurt him?" I said.

"Well, the best way to hurt someone is to hurt the one they love." Meredith explained.

"Why can't she just understand that Nick doesn't love her?"

When we finally got to the hospital, we got directed to Nick's room. When I went in the room, I started crying really hard again. To see Nick like this, knowing it wasn't for a show, knowing it was real, made me really upset. I went to sit in the chair closest to his bed. I stayed there most of the day, into the evening. Everyone but Lauren and I stayed for about half an hour. Lauren and I stayed until late evening. Lauren decided it would be best if I stayed with her to help me through this tough time. When we got to the Manor, I fell asleep almost right away. That night, I had a horrible dream.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

_I was in the hospital looking at Nick. He looked….different. He looked worse. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and turned away. When I opened them again, I saw a happy and healthy Nick. He opened his arms as though waiting for a hug. I ran to him. I saw a blur pass me and run into his arms. I stopped dead in my tracks as Nick and Elona kissed. What was happening? I thought he loved me. Suddenly, my mind was filled with Elona's words._

"_Can't you see this is all a game?"_

"_You may think Nick loves you, but he doesn't."_

"_When you fall, he wont be there to catch you."_

_I started crying and ran off. Tears blurred my eyes. I blinked away the tears and saw Elona and Nick everywhere. Hugging, kissing. Elona was smirking at me from all angles. I closed my eyes, not able to bear this any longer. I heard someone whisper my name, very soothingly. I opened my eyes and was back at the hospital. I saw Nick lying in the bed, attached to even more machines than before. Suddenly, my ears were filled with one long beep. It came from a machine next to Nick. I looked over and Nick was no longer breathing._

I sat straight up on the bed I was sleeping on, tears running down my cheeks. 'It was just a dream' I kept telling myself. 'It's you he loves, _not _Elona. And he's not going to d-' I couldn't even think of that horrible word. I knocked on Lauren's door, hoping she's wake up.

"Come in." I heard a very tired sounding Lauren say. I walked into her room and crawled on her bed, telling her all about my awful nightmare. By the time I had finished, I was crying again. Lauren held me in a tight hug.

"It's okay. He loves you, so much. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, especially Elona. And Nick will be just fine. At least the doctors said he didn't have a concussion. No one's going to let Elona take Nick from you, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed as Lauren released me from the hug. I yawned, not realizing how worn out that nightmare made me until now. I went back to the other room and collapsed on the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Lauren woke me up at around 7. It had been nearly a week since I had the nightmare. I was still staying at the manor. It calmed me to know I had a ton of friends nearby when I slept. I had another dreamless sleep, which I was very thankful for.

Everyone met at the Starkid theatre to practice for our concert. I had to practice my duet with Joey. Thankfully, he decided it would be best if we skip the kissing part. I loved Joey, but as a big brother. Kissing his just would have been awkward. I really hope Nick is out of the hospital soon. I sat and watched as the others practiced, occasionally going back on stage for the group songs. Everyone agreed we would quit practice at dinnertime, eat, and then visit Nick, like we had been doing all week.

When we got to the hospital, I went in and sat in the same chair I sit in every time I come here. To my relief, Nick was looking a little better each day. I took his hand because that always made me feel better. I stayed even after everyone else went home, including Lauren. Eventually, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I heard someone singing softly to me. I kept my eyes shut, enjoying the soothing voice. I could still feel Nick's hand in mine and smiled to myself. I laid there, listening to the person sing. Until, that is, I realized who was singing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

I quickly opened my eyes and saw Nick, singing and smiling at me. I jumped up excitedly.

"You're awake! When did you wake up?" I said excitedly. I kissed him and gave him a huge hug. I didn't realize how sad I had been without him until now.

"I've been up for about 20 minutes. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up." He said.

"You have no idea how worried I was. I tend to over exaggerate injuries. I love you so much." I said as I climbed onto the bed and cuddled Nick.

"I love you too." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"So, what happened? What caused you to pass out?" I asked, even though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Well, I went out to get the newspaper and I saw Elona walking towards me. I was going to talk to her about threatening you, but as I opened my mouth to speak, she punched me in the face. I fell back and hit my head on the wall. The next thing I knew, I was here in the hospital with you asleep next to me. I was confused at first, but then I remembered what had happened."

"I knew it was Elona!" I exclaimed. "But, why would Elona just walk up and punch you?"

"I don't know, but lets now worry about that now."

"Alright." I agreed, but I couldn't help but worry. What if Elona tried to hurt me next?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Nick was released from the hospital two days later. We spent all the rest of the week practicing for our concert. I had to admit, our voices sounded great together. The rest of the week seemed to fly by. I woke up on Saturday, ready for the concert. It seemed to happen in fast forward. We were already singing our last song, _Goin Back to Hogwarts_. After the concert, we had a small meet and greet. Again, Nick and I seemed to be the favorite. I was relieved when all the fans were finally gone. As we were heading to the door to leave, someone was entering.

"Sorry, but the meet and greet is over." Brolden said, obviously not seeing who entered because he was bent over his bag.

"I'm not here for that." Elona sneered. Brian shot his head up, recognizing the voice and glared at her. I felt Nick's grip get tighter, as if to protect me. I was actually surprised that he was still being this brave after what she did to him. It just showed how much he cared for me.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? Haven't we been through enough? You have done nothing but torment Jessica since she joined Team Starkid." Nick said. "Why cant you just accept the fact that I don't, and never did, love you. I love Jessica with all my heart, and nothing that you do or say will ever change that. If you really care about me, then you would want me to be happy, no matter who I'm with, so please just leave us alone. You can't force someone to love you, especially by hurting them and the one they love." Nick finished his speech, putting his arm around my shoulder. He really was the best boyfriend every, sticking up for me like that.

Elona just stared at us, not saying a word. Once she came out of her trace, she opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again and spoke. "I never really thought of any of that before." As she spoke, I noticed something different in her eyes: truth. I knew she meant what she said. "I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've put you all through. I was trying so hard to make myself happy, that I didn't even consider your happiness. Could you ever possibly believe me?" She pleaded, slowly walking towards us, but making sure to keep enough distance. I could see tears start to form in her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

"I'm sorry Elona, but you just hurt us too much. We're not ready to forgive you yet." I said. Even though she was being honest, I was still really hurt from everything she did to us. Elona just walked out with her head down. I could see she was crying, but I just thought of all that she did to Nick and me.

We all went back to Starkid Manor and decided to get Elona off our minds by having a little party. This wasn't like our other parties, though. We got a ton of Redvines, popped some popcorn, and gathered in the living room to watch footage from our concert. We all cheered as we watched ourselves go onstage.

When Nick and I came on to sing, I hid my head in Nick's chest, feeling it get red. I hated watching myself on video. Nick put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a side hug, kissing me on my temple. I reluctantly brought my head up to watch. Everyone cheered when it came to the part where we kissed, which made Nick's face turn red, and mine even redder. I was relieved when I finally went offstage. I gave Nick a big smile as we watched him begin to sing. He ducked his head, and I laughed, wondering how he could still be so embarrassed about performing. He had no trouble running around with no pants on, yet he was embarrassed to sing onstage, fully dressed.

By the time the video was over, everyone was exhausted and ready for bed. I gave Nick a kiss goodnight and headed to Lauren's room. I decided to stay at the Manor that night. I crawled onto her couch, thankful that I could sleep in the next morning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

I was the last one to wake up. As I was getting dressed after my shower, I smelled pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I went to the kitchen and saw Nick at the stove. He must not have heard me because he didn't turn around. I quietly snuck up behind him and hugged him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I said. He smiled, grabbing my hands and spun me to face me and kissed me.

"Good morning beautiful. Happy Valentine's Day. I heard the water running and figured you were finally up, so I decided to make you breakfast." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down at the table. Nick placed a plate full of delicious looking food in front of me. "I didn't know you could cook. And really well too." I added as I took another bite of eggs. Nick sat across from me and began eating his own plate of food.

"I like to cook sometimes and just experiment with the new recipes." Nick explained, getting some milk for us. "I hope you didn't plan anything for us today, because I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really?" I said, wondering what it could be.

"When we're done, you might want to change into something you can wear the heat all day." Nick said.

When I finished getting ready, Nick led me to his car and blindfolded me when I got in the passenger seat. I sat, very impatiently, listening to Nick sing along with the radio. I got really excited when I heard Nick turn the engine off and felt his hands untie the blindfold off, I saw a Ferris wheel, some roller coasters, and some other rides.

"Welcome to the Chicago Valentine's fair." I saw a friendly woman pointing to a booth. "You can buy tickets over there."

"Do you want tickets, or a wristband?" Nick asked me when we got to the ticket booth.

"If we're going to be here all day, we should probably get wristbands."

"Good point. Two wristbands please." Nick said to the guy in the booth. We got the wristbands on and Nick payed for them.

"Thanks for paying for this wonderful Valentine's Day surprise." I told Nick, giving him a kiss.

"Anything for you." He said, kissing me back. "The day has only just begun. What do you want to do first?" He asked, taking my hand.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

We have gone on nearly every ride, and we have only been here a few hours. We just finished eating lunch, and were trying to decide what to do next.

"Why don't we go look at the different booths?" I suggested. There were many booths, each selling different things.

"Alright." We headed toward a booth selling beautiful bouquets of flowers. Nick bought one with a dozen red roses, my favorite flower. I brought them up to my nose to smell them.

"They smell amazing." I said, taking another whiff. "I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"And I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Nick said, taking my hand.

The next booth we went to sold jewelry. I looked around and saw a beautiful ring that I absolutely loved. I was disappointed when I saw the price. There was no way I could afford it. I didn't want to ask Nick to get it for me because he has already done so much for me.

I moved on to the next booth, which was someone doing charactertures. We decided to get one done. We looked so goody, but so adorable.

We looked at some more booths and rode more rides, then ate dinner. By the time we finished, it was getting dark. We decided to go on the Ferris wheel next to end this perfect day, even though the line was really long.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

While we were in line, I heard an ear splitting scream, then someone yelling "OMG it's Nick Lang!" I saw a group of girls running towards Nick.

"Can I have your autograph?" One girl asked.

"Oh my God. I love all the Starkids shows. I especially loved you as Robin in HMB" Another girl said.

I stood there awkwardly, rolling my eyes at how crazy the girls were being, but then I realized I would have done the same thing before we got together.

The girls must have seen Nick holding my hand, because one of them said "Who is _she_?"

"This is my girlfriend, Jessica." Nick told them, looking at me passionately.

"Why would you date this _loser_? She's not near as pretty as us." The first girl said.

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes and felt Nick's grip get tighter.

"Jessica is the sweetest and most beautiful girl I've ever met. If you girls can't see that, then that sucks for you. I love her and she loves me. You girls need to get over yourselves." The girls just stared at Nick and left. "Don't worry about what they think. They're just jealous that you're my girlfriend, and that you are so much more beautiful than them."

I blushed. He was the sweetest boyfriend ever. "Thanks." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

We were in line for quite a while, but I didn't care too much because I was spending Valentine's Day with my true love. After about half an hour of waiting, we finally got on the Ferris wheel. It was already pretty dark and all the lights on the rides were on. We just sat there, looking at everyone having fun.

The Ferris wheel stopped with Nick and I at the top. Nick grabbed both my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. There were bright fireworks going off behind Nick's head as he grabbed something out of his pocket.

It was a small ring box.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

"Jessica, I have loved you ever since I first met you. I dread every minute I have to spend away from you. I love you so much, and I always want to be there for you. Jessica Aspegren, will you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Lang?"

He opened the ring box to reveal the ring I was looking at before at the booth. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Yes! Yes! Wizard God yes!" I gave Nick a huge kiss after letting him put the ring on my left ring finger.

I felt the Ferris wheel start again. I rested my head on Nick's shoulder, enjoying what was definitely the best Valentine's Day every.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

When we got off the Ferris wheel, we got a funnel cake to share as we sat and watched the fireworks.

It was nearly midnight when we decided to go back to Starkid Manor.

"I have one more surprise for you. Well actually, it's from all the Starkids." Nick said. "Joey decided to give you his room here and trade it for your apartment."

"Really! That's perfect!" I exclaimed.

"He moved your stuff while we were out, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I'll have to be sure to thank him later. Speaking of that, where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Why don't we check out your new room now?"

"Alright." I agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

"Surprise!" Everyone should when I opened the door. I saw a big banner that said 'Congratulations Nick and Jessica!'

"Wait, you guys knew!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was really hard to keep it from you." Lauren said, giving me a big hug. "Can I see the ring?"

"Sure." I showed her the ring and everyone gathered around to see it.

"It's so beautiful!" Meredith said.

After everyone saw the ring, we went into the living room. Lauren went into the kitchen and brought out a cake.

"We all helped to make this cake to celebrate you engagement." Lauren said, placing the cake on the table in front of Nick and I. It was heart shaped with white frosting. On it, it said 'Hope You Live Happily Ever After Jessica + Nick' in red icing. There were red roses on the sides of the heart.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Joey went to the door to open it.

"Hey!" Said Desiree, one of my best friends from Nebraska, where I lived before I moved to Chicago. I saw her lead Shannon and Vivian in. "We heard the news and had to come congratulate you in person."

"Hey guys! How did you find out, and how did you know where I was?" I asked after showing them the ring.

We were already in Chicago to visit you, then we see all this stuff on Twitter about the engagement, and one of your friends told us where you were staying through Twitter." Shannon explained.

I looked around, but no one knew who had told them.

"What's the name on Twitter?" I asked.

Vivian checked her on her phone. "Ummm… someone named Elona Finlay."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Why would _she_ tell you where I was?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Desiree had a questioning look on her face. "Do you know her?" I had not yet told my friends from Nebraska about Elona, or even Nick. I hadn't done a very good job at keeping in contact with them.

I told them about Elona and what she did to Nick (Which caused my friends to gasp) and her apology.

"Maybe she felt so bad that she'd make up for it by doing this?" Vivian suggested.

"Maybe, but why should I forgive her? She tried to split Nick and I many times." I said.

"But the good thing is that she didn't succeed. She actually brought you two closer together, and that ring is proof." Meredith said.

"Do you guys think I should forgive her?" I asked.

"Its up to you and Nick. You're the ones she hurt." Lauren pointed out.

"Alright. We'll talk about it. Let's just forget about this right now and get on with the party!" I exclaimed.

I introduced my friends to Nick and the other Starkids.

"So, who are you thinking of having as bridesmaids?" Desiree asked me.

"It's a bit too soon to be talking about this don't you think?" I asked.

"Nick _just _proposed to me tonight."

"It's never too soon to be planning your wedding." Shannon said.

"Alright, I'm not sure, except that I want Desiree to be my maid of honor. Desiree, you were always there for me, and this is my way to say thanks, and sorry for not keeping in contact with you when I moved." I said. Desiree squealed and gave me a huge hug.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

"Please pick up. Please pick up." I muttered into the phone. My stomach was in knots. I had no idea how she would react.

"Hello?" My mother said into the phone.

"Umm… HI mom." I said, my voice shaking slightly. "Ummm… There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it sweetheart?" My mom asked.

"Well, I want to tell you in person. How soon can you come to Chicago?"

"We were actually planning to come visit you in a week or so, but if you need us to come sooner-"

"Yes." I interrupted. "I need you to come as soon as possible."

"Is everything alright, honey?" My mom asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just… I just have something very important I need to talk to you about." I explained.

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can. Bye, honey."

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone.

I heard the doorbell ring. Alright, it's now or never. I slowly opened the door and saw my parents standing there, smiling.

"Hi Mom, Dad." I said, moving so they could come in. "You might want to sit down." I said, motioning to the couch. Nick sat in a chair next to the couch. My parents knew I was part of Team Starkid, but that was about all that I had told them about the last few months.

Mom looked over to Nick. "Hi, Nick?" she asked. She knew someone the Starkids from the pictures I sent her, but she still got some of the names mixed up. She didn't know which Joe was which, and she got Nick and Matt mixed up.

"Hi Mrs. Aspegren, Mr. Aspegren." He replied.

"You can call us Lisa and Eric." Mom said as they all shook hands.

I sat down next to Nick. He must've seen the worry on my face because he grabbed my hand, which calmed me quite a big.

"Well, soon after I performed with the Starkids for the first time, before I was officially a part of Team Starkid, we had a party." I told my parents everything that happened in the last few months, but only up to the day before Nick proposed.

Next came the part I had been both dreading and looking forward to.

"Well, on Valentine's Day, Nick took me to the fair. He, well, he… Proposed." I said, uncertain of how my parents would react.

"Can I speak to you alone honey?" Mom asked. I couldn't read her expression, but I knew it wasn't the one I was hoping for.

I led her to the room that was farthest from the living room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Mom asked me.

"Why does it matter? You never seemed to care about my life when I was living at home, but now I'm moved out and you're suddenly interested in my love life?"

"What are you talking about? I cared about your life just as much as then as I do now."

"Oh yeah? Then where were you when Jason broke my heart?" Jason was my first boyfriend. He cheated on me, but mom was never there to comfort me, as mothers should. My voice started rising. "Where were you when my friends left me just to be popular?" I felt tears sting my eyes. "You were never there for me through any of my heartbreaks."

"What are you talking about? I was there." She started raising her voice too.

"You were there physically, but mentally you were worried about your own life and not caring about mine. You weren't there for me then, why would you be here for me now?"

"Because, you're not ready to be married."

"How do you know? It's my decision, not yours." I lowered my voice. "I'm not your little baby anymore. I'm grown up. I'm getting married, whether you want me to or not. Mom, I love Nick so much. I know he's the one."

Mom spoke so soft, I could barely hear her. "I'm sorry. It's just, you're my only child, but you're not a child anymore. I don't want to lose you." I could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

I gave her a big hug. "You're not going to lose me. Ever."

We both headed back to the living room and sat back down. As soon as we sat down, Nick began to speak.

"Lisa, Eric, I love your daughter very much and I promise I'll never hurt her. I would like your permission to marry her."

I was surprised when my mom spoke first. "You have my permission."

"Mine too." My dad agreed.

They both looked genuinely happy for Nick and I. Now all that's left, is to plan the wedding.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

My mother is so controlling! We disagree on everything. She ignores me for 21 years, now I'm engaged and suddenly she wants to plan my entire wedding. The problem is, she's planning _her _dream wedding, not mine.

"I want a simple wedding on the beach with only friends and immediate family." I told MacKenzie, the wedding planner.

"What about your cousins, aunts, and uncles?" Mom asked me.

"I just want a small wedding." I tell her.

"And do you really want your wedding at the beach? There will be sand all over the place."

"Well yeah, it's the beach. That's why me and the other girls are going to be wearing crotchet sandals things."

Mom and I argued the rest of the meeting with MacKenzie. Luckily, MacKenzie took my side, having probably dealt with a lot of controlling mothers.

When I got back to the Manor, Nick was sitting in the living room, watching T.V.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Awful. My mom keeps trying to plan her perfect wedding and doesn't care about what we want." I told him.

"That's too bad. How about we watch a movie to get your mind off it?" He suggested.

"Alright." I agree as Nick up to pick a movie.

"How about Paranormal Activity?" He asked, holding up the disk.

"Sweet! I'll pop some popcorn." I love scary movies, even though they kept me up all night.

Nick and I cuddled up on the couch. I hid my head in his chest nearly the entire movie, peaking out. I was grateful to have alone time with Nick. The others took Desiree, Shannon, and Vivian out for a tour of Chicago. I just hope my friends come back in one piece.

When the movie was over, we decided we should probably get to bed. I gave Nick a kiss goodnight and went to bed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

Two hours later, it was nearly 2 A.M. and I still lay awake, spooked from the movie. I got up, headed to Nick's room, and knocked on his door just loud enough to wake him. I walked into his room.

"Nick?" I whispered, not sure if the others were even back yet.

"Hmmm?" Nick sounded really tired. I wonder if he hasn't been able to sleep either.

"I can't sleep." I said, slowly walking to his bed.

"Neither can I." Nick patted next to him in his bed.

I lay down next to him. We were both laying the same way on our sides. Nick wrapped his arm around my waist and held my hand. I felt safer than I had ever felt before, wrapped in Nick's arms. I had a very peaceful sleep that night.

I woke up the next morning to Nick kissing me on my neck.

I rolled over. "Good morning." I said, giving him a kiss.

We lay there in comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Nick, have you seen Jessi? She's not in her room." Desiree asked through the door.

I reluctantly got up and opened the door. "I'm right here. What do you need?" I asked her. This better be important because I'd much rather be back in bed, cuddling with Nick.

"If you don't start getting ready now, we'll be late to the appointment." Desiree said.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

Crap! I forgot all about the dress appointment I set up for today. We were going to look for dresses for the bridesmaids.

I quickly went to my room to get showered and dressed. When I finished getting ready, I grabbed an apple and got all the girls gathered to go. All the girl Starkids, Shannon, Desiree, and Vivian were going even though not all of them were my bridesmaids. I decided that my bridesmaids were going to be Shannon, Vivian, Meredith, Lauren, and Desiree would be my maid of honor.

The meeting is at David's Bridal. When we went in, a young woman greeted us. She told us her name was Elizabeth. I told her what kind of dress I wanted for my bridesmaids. She went out to search for a dress that fit my description.

Each girl tried on several dresses, but none of them really stood out to me.

Elizabeth brought out a short purple dress with a few gemstones on it. I had my bridesmaids try it on and they all looked great in it.

"Is it the one?" Elizabeth asked me. I looked at my bridesmaids, then at the other Starkids. They all nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. This is the one." I said, a huge smile on my face.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

Each of my bridesmaids told Elizabeth their sizes, then turned to me, huge smiles on their faces.

"We have our dresses, now it's your turn." Lauren said. Everyone ran off in different directions. I started to stand, but Lauren stopped me and told me to sit down.

Twenty minutes later, everyone came back with at least 3 dresses.

"This is purely for our entertainment." Shannon said, handing me her first dress. "So you don't have to pick any of these. We would prefer if you didn't pick any of our dresses."

I was confused until I looked at the dress she brought me. It was a hideouls dressl. It was too poufy with way to much beading. I put it on to keep my friendsw happy, and walked out of the dressing room. Everyone, including me, started laughting. Desiree was squeeling like a pig.

After trying on at least 20 of the ugliest dresses I've ever seen, we decided to grab the guys and go get some ice cream.

"How was dress shopping?" Nick asked once we all sat donw with our ice cream.

"We had lots of fun." I said, showing the guys a picture of the pridesmaids' dresses.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Lauren asked.

"We were going out to lunch, but we ran ito Elona." Walker said.

"I told her I proposed and you said yes." Nick added.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing. She just walked off. She didn't look angry or upset." Nick explained.

"Well, maybe she has finally accepted the fact that you will never love her." I said.

"I hope so." Nick said.

After we finished our ice cream, we all headed back to the Manor. We decided to go to bed because it was nearly midnight.

I lay in bed, Nick's arms wrapped around me, thinkingn of plans for the wedding.

This wedding is going to be Totally Awesome!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

I woke up with my right hand against Nick's bare chest. I could feel his heart beat, steady, as he slept. My heart was pounding from excitement and nervousness.

Today is the day. The day Nick and I get married.

The past eight months of planning had sped by.

I rolled over to see the clock. 6:29. Everyone should be getting up soon. Suddenly, Even Though started to play from the alarm clock. I felt Nick wake up beside me.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Nick said as I rolled back over to face him. He gave me a kiss and I felt like the luckiest girl to be marrying him.

"Good morning, handsome." I said, laughing at his bedhead hair. "Nice hair." I reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. He gave me a huge smile. Suddenly, his face turned serious. "Are you as nervous and excited as I am?"

"Probably more." I said, giving him a small laugh. We got up, showered, and got dressed. We waited for everyone else to get ready. We decided we were going to go out for breakfast.

We went to IHop and got a big stack of pancakes that everyone shared.

-  
**Desiree's POV:**

"Aren't they just the cutest couple ever?" Vivian asked. I watched longingly as Nick fed Jessica a piece of pancake.

Don't get me wrong, I am really happy for Jessi, but I dreamt of a relationship as perfect as hers.

"Desiree?" I snapped back to reality and looked to Vivian.

"Oh, yeah. They're really cute."

"What's wrong? You seem a little distracted today."

"Yeah. It's just…can I tell you something?"

"Yeah anything." Vivian replied. I could tell I could trust her.

"Well, I may be a little jealous of Jessi. I mean, of her relationship. I've never had a guy look at me the way Nick looks at her." I admit.

"Is there a certain guy you have in mind?" Vivian asked.

"Maybe…" I say, looking at the ground, blushing.

"Who is it?"

"It's… it's Darren."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

**Jessica's POV:**

I watched Vivian and Desiree as they talked. Desiree blushed and looked down at the ground. She brought her head back up, said something to Vivian, and looked across the table at Darren.

Wait. Does Desiree like Darren? It would make sense. They did always seem to be handing around each other. I wonder if Darren likes Desiree? I really hope he does. Darren's cool, and Desiree deserves a good boyfriend.

We finished eating and headed back to Starkid Manor. We grabbed everything for the wedding: dresses, shoes, makeup etc., and left to the beach.

There were three buildings at the beach. One the girls will use to get ready, one the guys will use to get ready, and one for the reception.

Everyone went into the reception building to help decorate and make sure everything went smoothly. When it was about two and a half hours before the wedding starts, the wedding party went to the dressing rooms to begin getting ready.

I was practically shaking from nerves the entire time we were getting ready. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I felt sick. I always felt sick whenever I was really nervous or really excited, and right now I was both. A million thoughts ran through my mind. What if something goes wrong? What if the food doesn't arrive? What if no one shows up? What if Nick changes his mind?

I decided to just sit and relax and forget everything for a moment before I make myself sick. After about ten minutes, I was ready to begin getting ready.

Before I knew it, everyone was ready and it was almost time for the wedding to start.

Everyone looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't believe it, I was getting married in just a few minutes. The butterflies came back in my stomach and I focused on trying not to th


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

I stood in the doorway of the building as everyone walked down the isle. I saw Nick at the end, although I couldn't get a very good look at him from here.

The first to walk down the isle was Desiree and Matt. Matt was Nick's choice for his best man. Next were Meredith and Brian Holden. They were so cute together. Vivian and Dylan went next. After them were Lauren and Joey. Next were Shannon and Darren. Last was the flower girl, Nora, Desiree's 3-year-old sister.

Dad came up to me. "Are you ready?" He asked as I took his arm. I could see tears start to form in his eyes.

"The question is, are _you_ ready?" I asked. He nodded as we started to walk. Everyone stood up, and my heart started pounding. I remembered the first time Nick and I met, our first date, our first kiss, and the proposal.

As we got closer, I looked at Nick and saw his face light up when he saw me. Our eyes locked as dad walked me down the isle. I noticed his hair was not as messy as usual. It seemed like hours later when we finally reached the alter. Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek and I kissed him back before he walked to sit next to mom.

"You look absolutely…gorgeous." Nick said when I stood beside him.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." I said. "Except…" I messed his hair up. "There. I like your hair better that way."

The officiate started talking, but I could hardly hear him above the pounding of my heart. Nick and I never took our eyes off each other.

It was a beautiful day. Not too hot, not too cold. You could hear the water in the background, peaceful. The sun was in just the right position to not be in anyone's eyes. This day was already perfect.

That's what I thought, until what happened next.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

The officiate said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." I was not expecting what happened next.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell. "You shouldn't marry her."

Nick looked out to see Elona standing in the back. Elona looked angry. Nick looked pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Desiree yelled, looking almost as angry as Nick. I put my hand on her shoulder to try to calm her, my other hand holding Nick's, making sure he didn't kill Elona.

"Why don't you just leave?" Nick asked. "No one even invited you."

"Why are you even here? You can't stop us from getting married. I love Nick with all my heart, and I would never even consider not marrying him." I said.

"I'm not here to take Nick from you. I'm here to make sure you two don't end up living happily ever after." Elona sneered. "If I can't be happy, then neither can you, so-"

"No!" I interrupted. "I'm sick and tired of you thinking you can control my life!" I screamed. I have just about had it with Elona. "This is my life, my love, so you need to BACK OFF! I swear, if you don't leave us alone, I will send all the Starkids after you, and you know how strong and protective some of us are!" I finished yelling at Elona, and she looked stunned at how tough I was. I was just so done with her shit. It's my wedding day. This day was supposed to be perfect, but Elona ruined it.

Elona didn't say a word. She just stared at us. She turned to leave, took a few steps, and then turned back around. "I'm sorry. Enjoy your wedding." And she left.

Everyone just stared at us for a while, seeing what we would do next. We turned to the officiate and he continued the ceremony. Everyone just went back to the way it was before Elona interrupted us.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

It was time to exchange the rings. Matt had the rings and handed one to me and one to Nick.

"I will always love you, no matter what." I said, placing the rind on Nick's finger.

"The first time I saw you, I knew I loved you. I honestly never thought that I would be standing here, marrying you. What would a girl as beautiful as you want with a guy like me? But here we are, getting married, and I couldn't be happier right now. I love you Jessica, and I always will." Nick put the ring on my finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Love. Pure lust. His dark brown eyes got even darker with something I have never seen before as he leaned down for his lips to capture mine. Was it lust? It felt like nothing else in the world was important, like we were the only two people in the universe. The sparks when we touched was nothing compared to this. It was like, I needed to touch him. My lips felt like they were on fire. His hands took the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. Then I realized that we were still in public when my mom cleared her voice.

"We _will_ finish this later." Nick whispered in my ear, winking when I pulled away.

Nick and I walked down the isle to the reception hall. The guests will ne snacking while everyone who was in the wedding gets pictures taken.

Once we were done with the pictures, we waited as the DJ announced us.

"Now, lets all welcome the newlyweds, Jessica and Nick Lang." There was a lot of applause from everyone as we entered.

"Alright everyone, " The DJ said, quieting everyone down. "There is going to be a tambourine being passed around throughout the night. Every time someone shakes the tambourine, the newlyweds have to kiss."

There was a chorus of 'oohh' from the Starkids. I have a feeling they're going to have way too much fun with this.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted for the millionth time. I was right, my friends were having way too much fun with this.

They had us kissing every ten minutes, not that I'm complaining. I would kiss Nick all day if I had the chance. The only problem was that I am starving and they have us kiss so much that I can hardly get a bite in.

Eventually, mom ended up with the tambourine ad gave Nick and I a chance to eat.

When dinner was finally finished, everyone moved to the dance floor. Nick and I had our first dance as husband and wife. Nick was whispering in my ear the entire time, telling me how much he loves me and how perfect I am. I laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying every moment of this almost perfect wedding.

When our dance was over, I finally had a chance to catch up with some of my friends from Nebraska. I saw two of my best friends, Jess and Charlotte. They were both wearing gorgeous dresses that made them look even more beautiful than I remembered.

"Hey guys! You both look amazing." I said, giving them each a hug.

"Not as amazing as you." Jess said. "Congratulations!"

We talked for a while until Nick came and told me it was time for cake.

It was a five-tiered square cake. It had a row of purple ribbon on the bottom of each tier. It also had a purple flower on each tier.

Nick and I both grabbed the knife and cut the cake. I tried to feed Nick a piece of cake, but I "accidentally" missed his mouth and smeared it all over his nose. Nick then took a piece of cake and smeared it all over my nose. We ended up laughing at how silly we looked.

After we fed each other a piece of cake, for real this time, Nick pulled me into his lap that was planted in the beautiful white painted fold out chairs with the purple bows tied on the back support. He kissed my lips at first, and then he started nibbling on my neck, leaving little love bites on the back of my neck. I pushed him away whispering in his ear. "My mom looks like she is going to kill you." I pecked him on the lips, stood up, and took his left hand in my right, persuading him to stand up with my eyes. I was leading him up the stairs when I hear Darren whisper to Joe Walker. "Looks like Jessi is ready for some _real_ fun." Then I heard an OOMF come from that direction. I figured it was just Desiree elbowing Darren in the chest for his disturbing comment.

I paused, standing on the stairs, looking back and see them making out, Darren's hand on Desiree's rump and Desiree biting Darren's bottom lip. It looks like I wasn't the only one about to have some fun.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: **

**NOTE: This chapter has mature content. For mature Starkids only.**

I opened the door to the beach house and Nick walked in first, turned around, and picked me up bridal style and walked into the little house. Closing the door behind us, he put me down. As my feet hit the soft fluffy carpet, I remembered that I had left my heels down at the party. SHIT! I mentally kicked myself. Apparently Nick saw this.

"What's wrong hun?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just forgot my heels down at the party." I see him smile and I look at him questionably.

"The less clothing the better." He responded, the lust returning into his eyes again. He took my lips hostage again and the sparks returned. We are soul mates, I am absolutely positive.

We went full force, his tongue brushed the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance and I granted it. Our tongues wrestled for a while. He tasted really good, really sweet like a strawberry or a gummy worm. I allowed him to win and he pulled me closer to himself by my waist as he gently pushed me up against the wall. I started to feel controlled…and surprisingly, I liked it. I wanted to try something different and I bit his lip. He moaned "Mmmm Jessica." It was funny the way he was when he wants or enjoys something. 'Well I guess he likes that' I thought to myself and bit his lip a little harder. This time, he stops kissing me.

"What's wrong? Nick, did I do something wrong?" I ask, really scared of how he would answer the question.

"You didn't do anything Jessi. I'm supposed to be the one pleasuring you."

His eyes got even darker if that was even possible. He pushed me back up against the wall again, this time with much more force and I felt myself get turned on once I felt the bulge that was forming under Nick's pants. I wanted to see his reaction about one more thing. I ground my lower half into his and he moaned into my mouth, making me more turned on and himself harder.

His fingers found the zipper to my dress and at an agonizingly slow pace started unzipping my dress. It fell to the floor in a heap, all through the process Nick and I were still kissing passionately. I unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper. He backed away from me and took off his pants and shirt and just dumped them on the floor, not even giving one little shit, not even a little Malfoy shit. I giggled at his My Little Pony boxers as silently as I could manage. Nick looked at me and spoke. "Oh you."

When he spoke, it was full of love, passion, and desire. He picked me up, instantly reconnecting our lips. I wrapped my legs above his hipbones automatically and he began walking towards the bedroom, unsure of what to do, I helped him out untangling one of my hands from his hair and opening the door for him. He lightly tossed me on to the bed and jumped on top of where I laid, in the middle of the King-sized bed, kissing me with so much force and passion. I smiled beneath his kiss and he smiled back brining me up to the sitting position to undo my strapless bra. He unhooked the two pieces of lace that were encasing my breasts.

"C-condom?" I asked hopeful he had one.

"Y-yeah one second." He responded, just as out of breath as I was. I hear him go through the kitchen and stub his toe on what I think was the table and he cursed at it, calling it a Herman, then he went through what I think was his jacket.

"Ah ha! Got you, you little shit!" He said and I started giggling. I heard him walking through the kitchen and slip on the magazines we left on the floor earlier that day.

"Here it is." He said as he walked through the door holding the little square package over his head. You would have thought it was Simba or something. I heard the plastic wrapper wrinkling in the background and then Nick trying to find the trash can. I got up off of the bed, impatient, and took him by his hair and brought his head down towards mine and kissed him. Then I worked my way down his jaw and neck, pushing him onto the bed. 'It's my turn to be in charge' I thought to myself.

I climbed over him and sat with my rump on his growing member. I ground into him while kissing him forcefully on the lips. He returned the favor by moaning my name. I parted us and moved down his stomach, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his chest. He grasped my hair and urged my face back up to his. Nick placed a heart stopping, passionate kiss upon my lips. While we were kissing, I felt his strong hands grasp my waist and lift me in the air and soon after, I felt the security of the cotton sheets on my back. Now he was on top, Nick was in charge.

His hands roamed my body while his lips traveled down my jaw on the hunt for my sweet spot that was located just below my ear.

"Oh Nick." I gasped. His lips had found my sweet spot while his hands found a resting place in my long sandy-blond hair. I removed him from my neck and pulled him closer to my lips with my own hands tangled in his hair. He kissed me more forcefully then before and I felt a feeling I have never felt before. I cant even describe it, its like a knot was forming or something. Taking his chances while I was thinking, Nick took his boxers and my soaking wet nude-colored panties off. He came back up to kiss me before he placed the clear latex condom on himself. He climbed over me, kissing me softly on my plump lips and whispered "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you ready?" I nodded in return. This was our first time, tonight we were both taking each other's virginity.

Nick placed himself at my entrance trying to distract me from the pain of his size stretching my walls with kisses and words. It worked a little, but it hurt a lot. Some tears escaped me. Repeatedly, he asked if I wanted him to sop and I kept telling him to continue. He kept apologizing that it hurt. I reassured him that it was okay. He kissed the tears that marked my face. He was fully in and asked with his eyes if he could thrust. I nodded, bringing his head back down so we could kiss, bracing myself for the pain.

It started out at being painful, but with each thrust, the pain was replaced with pleasure. Nick leaned down and pecked me on the lips, but I wanted more. I tangled our tongues in the pretzel we have come to know and absolutely enjoy. The knot in my stomach became tighter, warmth spreading throughout my body and my walls clenched tightly around his member. I could tell he was close too. His thrusts became a little sloppier. He detangled one of his hands from my hair and I squirmed underneath him, yearning for his touch. I felt him trace circles around my belly button (he loves my belly button) and I was unsure of how to react when his large hand was drifting towards my womanhood.

"Nick, Nick, ohmygod." He started rubbing his thumb over my bundle of nerves. I felt him smirk in our kiss and I nipped his bottom lip. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto my arm. I didn't even care. I was just so happy that we were doing this and that we loved each other. We both hit our climaxes at the same time. I felt warm liquid fill my insides. I thought it was just me, but the next week proved me wrong.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

I woke up feeling sick. I've been throwing up every morning for almost a week. At first, I thought I was coming down with the flu, but I only felt sick in the morning. I had an idea what was happening, but I wasn't sure.

"Woke up sick again?" Nick asked me, my head over the toilet.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll come to rehearsal today." I said. We had started rehearsing for Twisted and I came everyday even though I wasn't in the show. I loved to go there and watch them practice, but today I had a plan.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Nick asked as he reached to open the door.

"Yeah. I think I just need some rest." I lied from my spot on the couch. I didn't want to tell Nick what I thought was happening until I knew for certain.

"Alright. I'll see you later, hun." Nick said, giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.

As soon as Nick's car was out of sight, I jumped in my car and went to the nearest convenience store.

**Nick's POV:**

"I'm home!" I said as I walked through the door. Then I saw my beautiful wife. Today though, she didn't look like her usual happy self. Her face was pale and she was holding something in her hands. "What's wrong hun?"

"I know why I've been feeling sick in the morning. I-I-I'm…pregnant." She showed me the pregnancy test and then she broke down crying.

"Hun, why are you crying? That's great news!" I said, picking her up and spinning her. Seeing Jessi cry made me want to cry. I couldn't stand to see her upset.

She looked up at me with her gorgeous sky blue eyes. "Really? I was worried you wouldn't be ready to be a father. I was scared you would…leave me."

"I would never leave you, okay. Not ever. I may not be ready to be a father now, but I within nine months, I will be, and I will make sure I am an amazing father for that little boy or girl." I said, giving her a big hug and kiss.

I was so excited. I was going to be a father! We're going to have baby! I just couldn't believe this.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

**Jessica's POV:**

Nick and I had decided that we were going to throw a party and tell everyone the big news. I had kept my pregnancy a secret from all the Starkids. It was really hard not to tell everyone Monday, when I was back at Twisted rehearsals. I just told everyone that I had gotten the flu. Joey and Lauren didn't seem to believe me, though.

Once everyone arrived for the party, Nick started the music. We weren't going to tell everyone right away.

"So, what are we celebrating?" Walker asked. I didn't know what to say, so Nick answered. "You'll see."

When the party was about half over, Nick and I headed to the front of the room.

"Alright everyone," Nick said. "I'm sure you are all wondering why we decided to have this party."

"Well, we have some big news." I said. "I'm pregnant."

"Really! That's great news! I'm so happy for you two!" Jaime said.

Everyone came up and gave me a hug, and Nick claps on the back.

"I knew it." Lauren said, casually.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You were only sick in the mornings. It was kinda a no-brainer." Lauren said.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the party. They were all trying to guess the gender, and what we would name it.

I was so glad I didn't have to keep this a secret anymore.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

Nine months later, I'm at home, relaxing on the sofa, my hand resting on my giant stomach. I smile each time I feel the baby kick. The baby is due in about two weeks, and Nick and I are so excited to welcome this little one into the world.

Nick was getting ready to leave. The Starkids were performing Twisted tonight, and Nick had a pretty big part. He was playing Iago.

"Goodbye, hun." Nick said, giving me a passionate kiss. He gently rested his hand on my belly. "And goodbye to you too, little one."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

All the Starkids left, with Nick in tow, blowing kisses to me. Even though not all the Starkids were in Twisted, they all went to support their friends, save a few who couldn't make it.

"So, what should we do today?" Desiree asked.

Desiree has been helping me throughout my entire pregnancy, and refuses to leave my side. She wanted to be there for me when my water broke.

"I don't know. Eat? Sleep? Watch TV?" I suggested.

"But that's what we've been doing all week." Desiree complained.

"Well, I'm sorry. You don't really have many options when you're pregnant." I said. "I'm hungry. Can you get me some ice cream?"

"You just ate like ten minutes ago. And it's almost time lunch time. You can't have ice cream for lunch."

"Are you really going to argue with a pregnant woman?" I asked.

"Fine. Vanilla or chocolate?" Desiree asked.

"Chocolate please." I said with a triumphant smile on my face.

A few hours later, I was sitting on the couch with my feet on a pillow propped up on Desiree when I felt a contraction.

"Ouch." I said.

"Did the baby kick you again?" Desiree asked with a smile.

"No…I don't think so. Um Des I-I think I'm having contractions!" Her eyes got huge.

"You're not due for two more weeks! Are you sure they're not braxon hicks?"

"Yeah I'm sure. They sure feel re-" I break off because feel my water break.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

**Nick's POV:**

I was performing when I saw something out of the corner of my eyes on the side of the stage. Matt was waving to me, looking like he was freaking out about something. I paused to make sure I hadn't screwed up or something. I didn't miss any lines or stage directions.

I was starting to get a little worried. What if it was an emergency? Luckily, it was time for me to exit the stage. I practically ran off stage even though I was only supposed to walk.

"What's wro-" I began, but Matt interrupted me.

"It's Jessica! Her water broke!" Matt said. I was stunned to silence. The baby wasn't due for another two weeks.

I heard someone say the line that was supposed to bring me back onstage, but my wife is in labor, I can't just go back out there.

"Just go. We can handle this." Matt said, seeing the worry on my face. I quickly got my costume off and changed into my regular clothes. I handed Matt the costume and ran to my car. I drove as fast as I legally could. I was so relieved when I got to the hospital and saw Jessica being wheeled into the delivery room.

"Nick! Thank Wizard God you're here!" Really? She was joking around at a time like this? She grabbed my hand. "I was so worried you wouldn't get here in time. What about the play?"

"I left. I wouldn't miss my first child being born for the world." I said as she squeezed my hand. She was squeezing so hard that I almost lost feeling in my hand, but I didn't care. Our first son or daughter is about to be born.

Many hours later, I heard the baby cry for the first time. Both Jessica and I had tears in our eyes. Tears of joy.

"Congratulations! It's a…"

**Comment what you think it's going to be!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

**Jessica's POV:**

"Congratulations! It's a…oh wait." I hear the baby scream and begin to panic. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Jessica…you are going to push for me one more time, okay?"

"Ok." I said. Nick took my hand once again while I pushed.

"You're doing great hun, keep going." I nodded in return. I think I broke Nick's hand.

He leaned down and kissed my sweaty forehead and I pushed one last time. I heard the scream of another baby…wait I have two, I just gave birth to twins!

I started crying again. I looked at Nick and saw tears roll down his cheeks.

After the doctor cleaned them up, he brought the babies out to us.

"They're twins! A boy and a girl!" The doctor said, handing Nick the girl and me the boy.

"They're beautiful." Nick said, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead.

I heard two pairs of hands pounding on the door.

"Open up! I wanna see my fucking godchild!" I heard Desiree yell. Then I heard an OOMF.

"Shut up! There's a baby in there, probably sleeping." Lauren yelled, just as loudly.

"Both of you get your asses in here and stop yelling." I said.

"Don't fucking cuss in front of the baby-ies?" Desiree's eyes tripled in size from amazement as she walked in and saw the two babies.

"Say hello to you're god_children_, Kevin and June." I say showing Desiree the two sleeping babies. June had a hold of Nick's finger, and Kevin had a tight grip on mine.

"Awww! They're so adorable! Damn, now I'm responsible for two?" Desiree complained.

"How about both you and Lauren are the godparents?" I suggested.

"Alright, but who gets who?" Lauren asked.

Her and Desiree argued for a while and eventually came up with an agreement.

"I'll get June." Desiree said.

"And I'll get Kevin." Lauren finished for her.

"Alright. Where are the others?" I asked.

As if on cue, all the other Starkids walked through the door. I was lucky it was a big room, otherwise everyone might not have fit.

Everyone crowded around the bed to see the two babies.

"What happened during Twisted?" I asked, curious who had replaced Nick.

"I filled in for Nick." Matt said. I was amazed. Matt seemed to have stage fright. I guess the show must go on, even if you have stage fright.

Everyone watched the babies sleep until the nurse came in and said that I needed to get some rest.

"Goodnight, hun." Nick said, lying on the chair closest to the bed.

"Goodnight, baby." I said, relieved that I could finally get some well-deserved rest.

That night, Nick sang me to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52:**

Two days later, I was released from the hospital. I was grateful to be going home.

Nick and I had bought our own house shortly after the wedding. Desiree took my room at Starkid Manor so she could be with me, and now so she could ne with her godchildren too. Joey took Nick's room.

The house was big, but not too big. It had three bedrooms: one for Nick and I, one for June and Kevin, and one guest bedroom. It also had three full bathrooms: one with a shower and two with bathtubs. Our living room was plenty big, with a large TV, a sofa, a love seat, and an armchair. The kitchen was large too, with a big island in the middle. The dining room was attached to the kitchen. There was also a playroom for our kids, and an office that Nick and I shared. The backyard was pretty big, with an area fenced off where the pool was. There was plenty of space for our babies to play in when they got older.

As we walked through the door, Nick carrying Kevin and me carrying June, we were greeted by all our friends. There was a big banner that read 'Welcome Home June And Kevin!'

"What's all this?" I asked. There were signs and other decorations alternating between 'It's a boy!' and 'It's a girl!' There were also some decorations that said 'It's twins!' that were obviously homemade.

"We thought that since you never had a baby shower, we'd throw you one when you got back from the hospital." Lauren explained.

"Thanks guys! You're the best friends anyone could ever have." I said, attempting to hug everyone, which is hard when you have a baby in your arms. I ended up just letting them hug me.

"Can I hold my goddaughter?" Desiree asked.

"Of course." I said, handing her June.

"Can I hold Kevin?" Lauren asked Nick. He looked reluctant at first, but Lauren gave him the puppy dog eyes, so ended up letting her hold him.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53:**

Eventually, June fell asleep so I put her in her crib and brought the baby monitor our to the living room. Kevin had started fussing, so Lauren handed him to me. He instantly stopped fussing, which made Lauren look a little hurt.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Nick and I sat on the love seat. Lauren was standing behind us, baby-talking to Kevin. Darren was sitting in an armchair, Desiree on his lap. They have been dating ever since the wedding. Brian Holden and Meredith sat in the other armchair. Everyone else was pretty much scattered all around the living room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Desiree said, in a fake questioning voice.

"Who else did you invite?" I asked her, but she never answered me.

Nick got up to get the door. I saw a glimpse of someone, but couldn't tell who it was from where I was seated.

"Who is it, baby?" I asked, trying to see who was at the door.

"Surprise!" Vivian said, coming in to the living room. "Is this your baby? Oh! He's so cute!"

"Hey! I haven't seen you since the wedding! How have you been?" I asked then added. "And yes, this is my son, Kevin."

"I've been good. How about you? How have you been?"

"I've been great, thanks. I've been really exhausted lately, though. After giving birth to twins-"

"Twins?" She exclaimed. "I thought you were only having one baby!"

"So did I, until June came out. She's our little girl. Do you want to go see her?" I asked.

"Yes!"

I handed Kevin to Nick and led Vivian down the hall to the babies' room.

The room was a cheerful shade of yellow. There were two cribs, but only one of everything else. Nick had to quickly buy a second crib after we found out we had twins, but he had not had time to get some of the other necessities.

"Awww! She's adorable!" Vivian whispered once she saw my sleeping baby girl.

"I know. I still can't believe I'm a mother, especially of twins. It's a lot of work, but it's worth it." I said, heading back out to the living room, making sure I didn't wake June.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

"There's my little June Bug!" Nick said as I carried June into the living room. She had woken up about ten minutes after Vivian and I had left the room. After changing her diaper and feeding her, I was finally able to bring her back out, happy as could be.

I gave June to Nick and decided to head to the kitchen to get a drink. On my way, I saw Lauren playing with Kevin and I smiled, glad that I got to share my two wonderful babies with my friends.

As I walked into the kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Vivian and Joey were making out in the kitchen. Vivian saw me and instantly jumped away from Joey.

"Oh, hi Jess." Vivian said, blushing.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. "What's going on here? Since when have you two been going out?'

"Ummm…nine months." Vivian whispered so soft, I hardly even heard her.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"We met at the wedding, and really clicked." Joey began. "We started dating a week later."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything, Vivian." I said. I was really hurt by the fact that Vivian or Joey, two of my best friends, never told me they were dating.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't know how you'd react." Vivian explained.

"Alright, well are you guys going to make out some more, or are you going to join the party?" I asked. Both Vivian and Joey blushed, then we headed back to the living room.

When the party was finally over and everyone went home, I got a phone call from my mom. Desiree had called her home phone wile I was at the hospital, but she never picked up. She doesn't have a cell phone because she never thought she's need it. Desiree left a message saying I was in labor, but mom never called back, until now.

I answered the phone. "Hey mom, what's up?"


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

"What do you mean what's up! I got home and there are a ton of messages on the answering machine saying you're in labor!" Mom started, sounding disappointed. "I completely missed my first grandchild being born, and the first two days of his or her life! Speaking of which, is it a boy or a girl? What's his or her name?"

"Well, I actually had twins, and-" I started.

"_Twins?_" Mom interrupted. "You had _twins?_ How come the doctor only saw one in the ultrasound? What does Nick think of this? What are the gender? What are their names?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to interrupt this time. I-"

"Okay. I promise I wont interrupt."

"Good." I started. "The doctor only saw one baby because one was hiding behind the other. Nick and I were both very surprised and very excited when we found out we have twins. We have one by and one girl. Their names are Kevin and June."

"What beautiful names! When can I come see my grandchildren?" she asked.

"Whenever you want. I can't wait for you to see them. They are just so precious. I love them so much."

"I'm sure you do. Your father and I will be over in a couple of weeks."

"Alright. See you then."

"Okay. Goodbye honey."

"Goodbye mom." I hung up the phone, remembering when I first told her I was pregnant.

-flashback-

I was on the couch, waiting for my mom and dad. Today is the day that I'm going to tell them I am pregnant. When they finally arrived, I was squeezing and releasing my hands from nervousness. Nick took my hands and I remembered the day we had first met and he did the same thing. I couldn't believe we've been together this long, and now we're going to have a baby.

"Hey mom." I said. "You may want to sit down. Nick and I have some big news."

"Okay." Mom said sitting down. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm-I'm pregnant." I said. I waited for my mom to scream for joy, or tell me 'Congratulations!' But she never did. We sat in awkward silence, tears forming in my eyes from my mother's silence.

After what seemed like decades later, she finally spoke.

"You mean you guys have already…had sex? You were just married a couple weeks ago." She said.

"That's kind of how it works." I said with a small laugh. "At least I waited until we were married."

"Don't you bring that up!" My mother yelled at me.

"Why? It's not my fault that you got pregnant before you married dad. It's not my fault that I don't even know who my own dad is." I yelled back.

-end of flashback-

I had not told Nick the whole story before the argument, but after my parents left, I explained everything to him.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

My mother had slept with many other guys before she even met her husband. She had gotten pregnant with me by her boyfriend she had before she married Eric. Her boyfriend had left her after he found out she was pregnant. Eric stepped in to be the father I never had, and eventually they got married.

Even though Eric isn't my real dad, I still call him dad because he's the closest thing I have to one.

My mom never talks about my father. I don't even know his first name. The only thing I know about him is that he had used my mom.

I sat, waiting for my mom and dad. Kevin was giggling in my arms, June was sleeping in Nick's. I was nervous of what mom would say when she saw Kevin and June. Would she still be mad at me? I shook the thought out of my head as the doorbell rang.

I got up nervously and answered the door.

"Hi honey!" My mom exclaimed. The smile on her face grew as she saw Kevin.

"May I?" She asked, reaching towards Kevin.

"Of course." I said, handing him over. "Mom, this is Kevin Ryan Lang."

"He's adorable!" she said as she sat on the couch. Then she saw June. She handed Kevin to dad and Nick gave her June.

"This is June Charlotte Lang." Nick said.

"They're precious." Dad said.

"Her middle name is inspired from my friend, Charlotte." I said.

"Honey, I am so sorry for yelling at you when I found out you were pregnant. I should have just been glad that you at least waited until marriage." She said, sincerely.

"And I'm sorry that I compared your life to mine." I said. She gave me a one-armed hug, and knew we would be okay.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57:**

I pulled on a short, light blue dress that matched my eyes as Nick put on his dark, button-down shirt. Nick and I were finally going to have some alone time for the first time since the twins were born. Nick put on his tie as I went to the living room to give Desiree our cell phone numbers and the number for the restaurant we were going to eat at. Desiree and Lauren had agreed to watch Kevin and June so Nick and I could go on a date.

"Thanks so much for doing this." I said.

"No problem. You both deserve it. You two stay out as late as you want. We'll be here when you get back." Desiree said. I may have been wrong, but I thought I saw her wink towards Nick.

When I turned and saw Nick walking out of the bedroom, my breath caught in my throat. It amazed me that after all this time, he still took my breath away every time I saw him. He was wearing a burgundy button-down shirt, a black tie, and dark blue jeans.

Nick and I went into the nursery to tell Kevin and June goodbye. I bent down and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. Nick did the same, and Kevin grabbed his tie and tried to put it in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't." Nick said in his Scarfy voice as he took his tie from Kevin, who giggled his adorable baby giggle. I laughed and took Nick's tie and brought him closer, kissing him on the lips.

"You are just too cute when you use your Scarfy voice." I said, giving him another kiss.

"Don't you two lovebirds have a date to go on?" Desiree asked. Nick grabbed my hand and we headed out to our car.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58:**

Once we arrived at Carlos O' Kelly's, a huge smile spread across my face.

"This is where you took me on our first date." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

He smiled and got out of the car. He went around to the other side and opened my door for me.

"I am so lucky to have you." I said, as he opened the door to the restaurant.

After dinner, I thought we were going to go to Starkid Manor to pick up Kevin and June, but Nick had other ideas.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Nick passed the turn that would take us back to the manor.

"Desiree said that she would watch the babies all night because we deserve a break." Nick explained.

When we got into the house, we took in the silence.

"So, we have the whole house to ourselves. What do you want to do?" I asked as I saw the lust in Nick's eyes.

"I think you know." Nick said as we went into our room to change into our pajamas.

As soon as we got into bed, we crashed. We were so tired from staying up with the babies that we just feel asleep, suddenly forgetting and the lust we had felt.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59:**

I woke up the next morning, my hand on Nick's bare chest, feeling his even breaths. I quietly got out of bed and took a shower.

When I came out, Nick was awake and sitting on the bed, already dressed. My phone was in his hands.

"Desiree called and said we can up the kids tonight so we can have another day off." He explained. "To be honest, I miss Kevin and June."

"Me too." I said. No matter how much fun last night was, I wanted my babies.

"If you're ready, we can pick them up now." Nick said, grabbing the keys. I agreed and we got into the car.

When we got to Starkid Manor, I saw Desiree on the floor playing with June, and Lauren was in the kitchen feeding Kevin a bottle. I went into the kitchen and Kevin started screaming when Lauren tried to give him his bottle.

"Let me try." I said, reaching out for Kevin. Lauren handed him to me, and as soon as he was in my arms, he stopped screaming. Lauren handed me his bottle and I gave it to him.

Nick came into the kitchen holding June, Desiree following him.

"How were they last night?" I asked, hoping they weren't too awful for them. I didn't think it would have been fair if Nick and I were having fun last night, while Desiree and Lauren got stuck with two screaming babies.

"They were great. They fell asleep around 10:00 and stayed asleep all night." Desiree answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. They were really good." Lauren said.

"Thank you guys so much for watching them for us." Nick said.

"It was no problem. If you ever need us to babysit, we'll be here." Lauren said.

"Except on Saturday nights." Desiree said. "Darren and I always go on dates on Saturday."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. We said our goodbyes and Nick and I left with Kevin and June in our arms.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60:**

When we got back to our house, we decided to grab the double stroller and go for a walk. It was a beautiful June afternoon. I put June and Kevin in the stroller, Nick did not know how to buckle them up correctly, and we walked, not really caring where we went. We just enjoyed the gorgeous weather. Once we ended up back home, I put the twins down for their nap. I could feel Nick's brown eyes on me the whole time I read the babies to sleep. After their eyes fluttered closed, Nick and I both kissed their foreheads and tucked them in. he looked at me with the look of lust in his eyes and pulled me close to kiss my lips, I hummed in delight.

We went to our bedroom silently, closing the door quietly so we didn't wake little June and Kevin. Nick made sure that we had the baby monitor. He made his way back towards me, smiling and looking completely wiped out. I took off my shirt and pants so I was standing in my camisole and purple undies. I felt arms wrap around my waist and sparks erupting where our skin touched. It happens every time we touch each other, whether it's a short hug or an enduring kiss, I always feel the spark.

Nick started kissing my neck. I turned around so I was now facing him and I kissed him on the lips passionately. He kissed me back almost instantly but quickly pulled away.

"Jessi, you look tired. You should go to sleep." His voice was laced with sleepiness.

"Ok. When will we have another date night?" I asked, wanting to know when my mother could have some time with her grandchildren.

"Next weekend, if it's okay with Lisa." He was practically asleep already.

"Ok. Happy nap time hun." I spoke softly and kissed his forehead, Nick's light snores filled the room.

I had such a peaceful sleep, and surprisingly I was not woken up by the babies crying. Nick was no longer lying beside me. He must have gotten up to take care of Kevin and June.

I walked out to the living room and saw Nick with a baby in each arm.

"Good morning sleepy head. How'd you sleep?" Nick asked when he saw me.

"I slept great. And its not morning." I said, reaching up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I know. I heard Kevin start to cry so I go up and fed and changed him. June woke up shortly after so I took care of her too. I figured you needed your sleep." Nick explained, giving me Kevin.

"Thanks so much. You're the best husband and father ever." I said, giving him another kiss.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61:**

I walked down the hall leading to the kitchen, smelling freshly cooked eggs, sausage, and pancakes. I walked into the living room and saw Nick at the stove.

"Happy anniversary, Hun!" he said, giving me a kiss and a plateful of food.

"Happy anniversary!" I said, taking the plate of food and sitting down at the table. "So, since you got to plan our first Valentine's Day together, I get to plan our first anniversary."

It was our one-year anniversary and I had a special day planned for us. I couldn't believe we've been married for a year, and the twins are already almost four months old.

"Sounds good to me." Nick said, taking a bite of his hash browns. "What do you have planned?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said with a smirk.

The twins woke up right when we finished breakfast. I fed Kevin as Nick fed June. When they were fed, we finished getting ready. I had put out outfits for everyone, but didn't tell Nick why I picked that outfit. Nick and I had on somewhat matching outfits: a burgundy shirt with black pants. The twins were both wearing burgundy onesies.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing now?" Nick asked as we got in the car.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see when we get there." I replied with a smirk.

Soon, we pulled in front of a large brick building.

"What are we doing here?" Nick asked, looking for a sign to give him a clue. No such luck.

"We're going to get our picture taken as a family." I told him as we entered with the twins.

Nick and I smiled, looking into the camera. The photographer was trying to get Kevin and June to smile. When they finally laughed at the stuffed dog above the camera, the photographer took the picture. He took several more photos before we were able to leave.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62:**

After we left, I drove us to Starkid Manor. As soon as we entered, Lauren and Desiree took Kevin and June.

"Wow! It's already been a year since you two got married!" Vivian exclaimed.

"I know. It just seemed to fly by. Especially since we had the twins." I said.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Meredith asked, walking out of the kitchen with a picnic basket.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Nick asked me.

"Nope." I said, running as Nick chased me. He grabbed me around the waist from behind once he caught up to me, giving me a ton of kisses on the cheek.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" I yelled, out of breath as Nick tickled me. "We're going on a picnic in the park." I said once he stopped tickling me.

Once we arrived at the park, everyone got out of their cars and gathered in the middle of the park. I put Kevin and June in their strollers, grabbed the diaper bag, and walked towards the group with Nick at my side.

We all sat on the blanket that Meredith had set out. I set out the food and we all talked and ate. I love that my friends helped Nick and I celebrate our one-year anniversary.

Once we finished eating, I waved to each of the girls to come follow me. I led them to the trunk of my car and put my finger over my mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. I opened the trunk to reveal a stash of water guns. I gave each girl one and gathered the rest to put in a pile for the boys to fight over.

We snuck back down to the unsuspecting group, our water guns hidden behind our backs.

"Oh boys." I sand. "We have a little surprise for you." We all brought out our water guns and sprayed the boys.

"Hey! That's not fair! We have no guns!" Nick whined, chasing me and trying to take my water gun.

"You'll have to find the stash." I teased, keeping my gun from Nick and soaking him whenever I had the chance.

Nick eventually found the stash and told all the guys where it was. Soon, everyone had a water gun except for Pat, who was watching Kevin and June.

Nick chased me, spraying me almost nonstop, only taking a break when he refilled at the buckets I had set out earlier. He was gaining on me, then he caught up with me. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. We stood there for a while, watching our friends have fun. I realized that Darren, Desiree, Vivian, and Joey had disappeared. They're cars weren't in the parking lot either. I figured they were probably on a double date, because it was their one-year dating anniversaries.

I was yanked out of my thought when Nick suddenly sprayed me in the face.

"You're going to pay for that!" I yelled, chasing Nick as he ran away.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63:**

We continued our battle for another hour. By the time we finished, we were all soaked and out of breathe. We decided to lay out and dry. Nick and I layed next to each other on the blanket, holding hands.

"I love you." Nick said, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

"I love you too." I said, closing my eyes and enjoying the heat from the sun and the soft touch of his lips brushing my hand.

"So what do you have planned for dinner?" Nick asked.

"Well, I was thinking around 5:30 we could go back to the house and-" I stopped when I saw it was already almost 6. "Crap! I was going to make a special romantic dinner, buy by the time we get home and get the twins fed and I cook dinner, it would almost be 7."

"We should probably leave now, then." Nick added.

I started to put Kevin in the stroller, but Lauren stopped me.

"We can watch the kids tonight." She said, taking Kevin out of the stroller.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's no problem." Lauren said.

"Thanks so much." I said, giving her a big hug. I grabbed Nick's hand again and we headed to the car.

When we pulled in front of the house, Nick got out of the driver's seat and opened my door. He led me up the stairs to the front door, a hint of lust in his eyes.

When he opened the door, I was instantly filled with the sweet aroma of lasagna.

I was confused at first, but then I saw a card laying in the middle of the table.

The front of the card said 'Happy Anniversary' On the inside, I recognized Desiree's sloppy handwriting.

'I hope you enjoy the meal. Darren, Vivian, Joey and I cooked it. Happy anniversary '

"That was nice of them." Nick said after reading the card over my shoulder.

"Yeah. We have such amazing friends." I looked to the meal set out on the table. There was freshly baked lasagna, garlic bread, and hot brownies for desert. I saw there were three candles lit in the middle of the table, the only source of light in the room. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm starving." Nick came over to my seat and pulled out my chair for me, then sat in his own chair across from me. We ate, talking about nothing in particular.

"This has been such an amazing day." I said, smiling. Suddenly, Nick started laughing.

"What?" I asked, wondering what made him laugh.

"You have a piece of cheese hanging out of your mouth." He said, still laughing. I reached up to remove it, but Nick stopped me.

"Wait, I'll get it." He leaned in and kissed me, taking the cheese with him as he moved away.

"Thanks." I said.

"My pleasure." He responded.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64:**

Once we finished dinner, we went in the living room and watched Batman Begins. We layed together on the couch, my head against Nick's chest.

Nick didn't pay very much attention to the movie. He just watched me, smiling, waiting for the movie to be over.

When the movie finished, I could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the room.

Nick starts kissing down my neck softly, leaving sparks where his touch lingers. He leads me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed, admiring my physique.

I jump to the loud crash of thunder and the strike of lightning.

"Hun it's okay." Nick said, tightening his hold around my waist out of protection. "It's just storming out." He assures me and places a gentle kiss on my temple.

"I know. It just scared me." I say, embarrassed that he noticed me being scared. The lighting strikes outside brought the room to light, awakening the dancing shadows on the wall for a second. I flinched at the thunder that came abruptly after and buried my face into Nick's bare chest, seeking shelter and safety.

My arms are closed tightly around my shaking body. I tried to bring my knees up to my chest but the body next to my prevented it.

Another bang of thunder made me dig even further between Nick and the mattress. My eyes were sealed tight, not wanting to see the bright blue lights any longer.

"Shhh. It's okay." He said. I bring my face up not having any other choice as Nick's hand guides my face up to look him in the eyes. I duck again as a blue strike of lightning hits the ground four yards away, anticipating the thunder that would soon come. Nick starts to pull away, but takes me in his arms soon after hearing the thunder I was waiting for.

"I'm not sure why you're so terrified, but I'm going to make it so you're not quite as terrified in the future." Nick said, determination clear in his voice.

"How?" I asked. He looked back up from my hands, turning them over so he could kiss my wrists.

"To give you a memory to always think back on when nights like this are present." A smirk plays on his lips while he speaks. I was being laid down on my back, my legs straightening out automatically. I fell Nick's breath hot on my neck as he layes down beside me.

Lighting flashes and I turn my head and start to curl up knowing that I have nothing to hide under. Nick brings my chin up and places his shoulder by my head, remembering the thunder this time. When the booming stops he brings himself up and strokes my cheek.

"It's okay." He coos quietly. I open my eyes to see more lightning and go to turn my head away from the light, but I am held in place by Nick's hand that was holding my chin.

"Look at me. Don't pay any attention to the light, just focus on me." He says serenely, turning my face towards his. "Keep your eyes on me."

He starts leaving a trail of kisses on my lips then to my jawbone, shoulders, neck, and chest. He makes his way in between my legs so the angle isn't straining him. I forgot the thunder that was coming until it crashed making me flinch under Nick, and he quickly brings his lips and teeth up to my neck. He worked quickly to get a reaction, one that had me gasping through the shattering noise. He didn't stop until the sound ends, definitely enough to leave a harsh mark. He looks deep into my eyes and removed the hair out of my face.

"Whenever the thunder sounds I want you to make a noise. Yell, moan, scream. Whatever feels right, just make noise to drown it out, okay." I nodded my head having no reason to question his help. His lips came down on mine, working them passionately. He pulls away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're just so beautiful. Can't I admire you?"

"Just get in my mouth." I say, wanting to feel the silkiness of his tongue.

"I love it when you quote our shows." Nick says, instantly taking over my mouth. I parted them not even waiting for him to ask for an entrance, I needed a distraction. His hand ran up my thigh and into my shorts grabbing my ass firmly. I feel my senses wake to his touch and thrust upward to let him know. His hands move to the waistband of my Nike shorts and panties. His fingers hooked both articles of clothing and pulled them off together.

When Nick gets both of us free of the fabric restraining our lower halves, he kisses my neck. My eyes flutter closed as I see the lightning.

"Make noise baby." Nick says as he thrusts two fingers into me. A loud shout of pleasure leaves me as the thunder rolls over us. I was too distracted by his curling fingers to be afraid.

"Ah! Nick!" I yell out as he rubbed hard on my clit.

"That's it! Louder!" He yells over the rumbling thunder. My body writhes as my moans sound with the dying thunder, his pressure lessening and his thrusts dying down as well. I pant as the intensified pleasure is decreasing also. Nick's kisses interrupted my seeking for air.

"Just like that Jessi." He says, kissing me once more. My eyes roll back as he exits me. He moves down lower so his face is centered by my now soaking heat. Soft kisses are left on my clit until the lightning strikes again. I know a strong wave of pleasure will be hitting me soon. The blue lightning faded from the sky. His fingers resumed the previous actions while his tongue worked me over. I'm grateful for the thunder this time, it drowned out my screams of pure enjoyment from any nearby listeners. I feel my release building when Nick stops

"Nick." I moaned "I was so close."

"I know." He says, teasingly kissing my lips "Did you take your pill?"

"Just get inside me." I say almost breathlessly.

"See, nothing to be afraid of baby." I didn't even notice the boom of thunder or the strike of lightning that had taken place. Nick thrusts into me so hard that even having the thunder all I could hear were my screams of pure bliss. I only repeat his name, yelling "Harder!" or "Faster!" would be lying, he was fucking me perfectly. My nails dig deep into his back as he thrusts deeply filling me with all of him.

"Nick I'm there!" I yell out as he brings his fingers to my clit, making me reach my blissful high. My vision was spotted, making the lightning hardly visible. My back was straightening out when Nick released, pulling out when our breathing was remotely even pulling me to his side. I drift off to a glorious slumber feeling him play with my hair.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65:**

Vivian's POV:

The candles are lit, the table is set, and the magnificent dinner is done and Joey still isn't home? I don't even bother looking at the clock that's built into the stainless steal oven, knowing its far past 6:45. My purple iPhone vibrates and I check the text from Joey saying how sorry he was about missing dinner and how he will make it up to me tomorrow, blah blah blah. I sigh, because he's done this twice before too, I guess I'm just getting use to it. As I put left overs away, un-dim the lights, and blow out the candles I feel tears prick my eyes and blink them away focusing my attention on the little clouds of smoke drifting and fading into the air.

I take off my dress, unzipping the side to reveal my beautiful dark purple and black lingerie bra/pantie combo I got from Victoria's Secret, throwing them into a random corner not caring about perfection anymore. I throw on a black tank top, Joey's boxers and pull back the covers and drift into a dreamless sleep. I awake the next day to the smell of burnt bacon and eggs. 'Great' I thought to myself 'He's trying to cook, Joey is trying to cook. This will not end well.' I make myself noticeable by clearing my throat.

"Good morning Viv" He exclaimed, happy that I was still looking at him.

"Hello" I spoke, questioning his motives that had brought him to the point of trying to cook.

"I am so sorry about last night, you have to forgive me, please forgive me." I pulled him close and kissed him on the lips, he dropped the wooden spoon he was holding, it landed on the floor with a thunk. The eggs that had made their home there splattered on the tile floor, making a mess of yellow on the white His hands found their way to the waist band of my boxers and before he did anything else I ended the kiss to turn off the burners and throw away what ever monster he was trying to create on the stove top.

"I promise that I will do something magical for you tonight, don't come back to the house until seven, okay?"

I nodded in response and glided down the hall to the bathroom where I took a shower, shaved my legs, and placed some light makeup upon my freckled face. When I stepped out of the bathroom about an hour later I took a glance at the funky colored wall clock placed by the front door, it was 4:37 two and a half more hours to go I snatched the keys to my silver Kia Soul out of the little purple and blue coil dish I made in college three years ago.

I'm at the farmers market in the middle of a tiny town square, I have been for about an hour now. Taste testing various foods and drinks. Getting bored I make my way over to the baby shop and make funny faces at the babies when the parents aren't looking. I think about a lot of things when I sit on the metal bench at the park, I always think well in the outdoors. I think about when Joey and I will take it to the next level as in making love and if we are meant to be together. I mean we went to the same elementary, middle, high school and college we took most of the same classes, and after two years of being separated by thousands of miles we run into each other in a Starbucks.

Fiddling with my multi-colored flowered sundress, I looked at the time for what was probably the millionth time and decided that I could go back to the apartment. When I approached the floor apartment 24B was located on, the smell of burnt spaghetti filled my nose, causing me to gag almost instantly. The delivery guy walked past me, bumping into my shoulder on the way out mumbling an apology. I ran my fingers over the silver numbers 24. I brace myself for the mess that Joey might have created. But it's quite the opposite, my apartment was cleaner then when I left. I look around in astonishment as I take in the room Joey found his way over to me and placed his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his hot breath hitting my ear I just nodded my head in response, the sight was breath taking. Candles were the only thing illuminating the way to the small circular dining table, the extra two wooden dining chairs were removed probably stashed away in the small hall closet. Joey pulled out the chair opposite of his for me to sit in and I did. I scooted in, tucking my knee length dress under me.

"Don't get too comfortable" Joey spoke, his voice husky and full of lust. I shivered and realized that I was getting turned on. He carried me bridal-style to our bedroom and laid me down on the mattress, hovering over my moderately tan body before kissing me full on the lips. He then released my lips from his capture and blew out the various candles that were placed around the room. Joey came back to me after blowing out the last candle and began kissing down my jaw to my neck, he found my sweet spot earning him the moan that had escaped my lips.

He smirked into my neck and started biting I felt a flash of pain but soon after it was overcome by pleasure, another moan escaped me. He detached himself from the red and purple spot on my neck and took off his cloths, then he started with mine, my dress floated to the ground in a beautiful purple and blue pattern, leaving me in my bra and panties. I had no idea what to do, I'm a virgin so is he but still...

FUCK. Ok, I'm just over dramatizing it... Right? He began kissing down my jaw then my neck, leaving a trail of sparks where his lips had touched my bare skin.

"I love you Viv" Joey said into my neck.

"And I love you Joey" his fingers danced their way across my sides making me giggle in delight, he smirked in the kiss he had stolen and dipped his hand into my panties, feeling how wet I was. He brought his hand back up to his face and sucked in the finger that he had inserted into me, tasting my juices. I pulled his head back to me and kissed him, tasting myself. Joey placed his hands behind me and pulled me up, undoing my bra and throwing it to the side. He came back and kissed me passionately while his left hand found my breast massaging it. He left little kisses down my stomach stopping just above where I wanted him most. He rid me of my undies so quickly it startled me. Slowly Joey found his way back up to me and found my sweet spot located in the crook of my neck. I moaned his name from the pleasure. He looked me in the eyes, asking if he could start and I nodded. Joey positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in, filling me completely.

"You're so tight Vivian " he grunted when he started thrusting.

"What does that even mean?" I questioned carefully.

"Later" was all he said, moans and the sound of skin slapping filled the room,

"I-I'm cl-lose" I could barely even stutter the words the amount of pleasure that had taken over my body was impossible

"Just a couple more seconds" Joey said breathlessly a couple thrusts later I was seeing stars. We had both finished together and it was... How do I put it... Amazing

"I love you Vivian, I always will" he got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box from his nightstand and opened the box "will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will " He kissed me. We watched a movie and fell asleep, naked, in each others arms.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66:**

Jessica's POV:

*Nine months later*

I ran around the house putting up last minute decorations for June and Kevin's first birthday party. The party was in ten minutes and the house was covered with pink and green dinosaurs. Nick was at the store picking up two small cakes and one big cake. June and Kevin would each get their own cake, one with a pink dinosaur and one with a green dinosaur. The big cake was for the guests.

Desiree and Darren were there helping me set up. I heard the garage door open and Desiree's dog started barking.

"Gizmo!" Desiree yelled at the dog. He instantly stopped yapping. Nick came through the door connecting the garage to the house. I helped him carry in the cakes and put them in the fridge. I got the kids up from their nap right before Vivian and Joey showed up. They have been engaged for about nine months, and a few weeks after Joey proposed, they found out that Vivian was pregnant. She was due a week ago, and she still has not gone into labor.

When Vivian went into the gated living room, June saw her and tried to crawl towards her, but she ended up just rolling to her. June has had trouble learning to crawl, but she is getting the hang of it. She prefers to roll everywhere. Kevin, on the other hand, has been crawling for a few weeks.

Vivian picked June up and started playing with her.

"You'll have one of your own soon." I said to Joey, seeing the longing look on his face.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents." Joey replied. He and Vivian were very surprised when they found out Vivian was pregnant. Vivian was told she was not able to have kids, so she was planning on adopting whenever they were ready, but Vivian decided to take a pregnancy test just in case, and they were surprised to find that they were going to have a baby.

Soon, everyone had arrived for the party except Joe Walker. I was wondering where he was at when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Joe texted me and said that he'd be here in a little bit." Nick said once I turned around. "He just has to pick up his new girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?" I asked, faking surprise. Joe had trouble keeping a girlfriend.

"Yeah. I asked him what her name is, but he won't tell me." Nick said. I heard the doorbell ring and Gizmo started barking again. I went to answer the door as Desiree got Gizmo to quiet down. I opened and the door and Joe came in alone.

"Where's the new girlfriend?" I asked.

"She's in the car." Joe said, looking worried. "I'm going to bring her in, but please don't kill me."

"Why would we kill you?" Nick asked, but he never got an answer because Joe went outside to get the mysterious girlfriend. I looked out the front window to try and see who it was, but her face was blackened by the shadow of the big tree in the front yard. Joe opened the door back up and slowly and led his girlfriend in.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67:**

I about punched him in the face once I saw who it was. Nick beat me to it.

He ran forward and just about punched Joe right in the middle of the face. He looked like he was going to kill Joe, and probably would have if Dylan and Joey hadn't grabbed Nick and pulled him back.

"How could you!" Nick yelled, his face turning red from anger. "You know what she's done to us! You know how much she's hurt us!"

"Calm down man. I warned you." Joe said, calmly.

"No you didn't! You just told us not to kill you! I can't say I'll keep that promise now!" Nick yelled back. I just stared angrily into the girl's face. I couldn't believe Joe! After all she's put us through, he goes and dates her! I was too stunned and angry to speak.

"I'm sorry." Joe said, starting to raise his voice. "I didn't think you would react this way."

"You didn't think I'd be this pissed that you brought this bitch into my house?" The girl winced at being called that. "She fucking hurt me and Jessi! I was in the hospital because of her!" Nick completely lost it. He pulled one of his arms free from Joey. Dylan grabbed his arm tighter. Nick gave Dylan a deathly glare and Dylan let go of Nick's arm. No one dared move. Nick ran forward to Joe and started to fight him. I was shocked. I had never seen Nick this angry before. I understood his anger, but I didn't understand why he would physically hurt Joe. Joe tried to get Nick away, but he would not budge. Eventually Joe gave up, and that may have been the worst decision of his life. Other than, of course, who he chose as his new girlfriend.

Joe turned his head towards Nick. Right then, Nick brought his fist up to Joe's face. Nick punched him square in the face. That's when Nick finally realized what he was doing. He quickly backed off. I ran to the freezer to get an ice pack, only to find that there were none. I kept looking and decided a bag of frozen peas was the next best thing. I ran to the living room, where Brolden had led Joe to the couch to lay down. I gave the frozen peas to Joe and sat down next to Nick. Nick was sitting in the love seat, across from Joe. He didn't look up, he just stared at the ground.

"Why would you possibly think to fight Joe?" I asked, resting my hand on his.

"I don't know. It just really ticked me off when I saw who he was with." Nick explained, still refusing to look anywhere but at the ground.

"I understand your anger." I started.

"You do?" Nick asked quickly.

"Yes, but you should think before you go and beat up one of your best friends." I said. Nick finally looked in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. "That you had to see me so angry."

"It's okay, but you should apologize to him, not me." I said, tilting my head towards Joe.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68:**

**Nick's POV:**

I slowly got up from the love seat and walked to the couch. Joe had one eye shut, the other covered in a bag of frozen peas. He opened the eye that wasn't covered and saw it was me.

"Why exactly did you punch me? I mean, I know what she did to you, but did you really have to punch me?" Joe said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. Don't tell anyone, but I was scared. Scared that she would try to go after me again, scared that she might not just hurt me, but my whole family. I couldn't risk my babies being hurt." I said sincerely. "Why her? She has only caused trouble in the past. Aren't you worried she might hurt you?"

"Listen, man. I know she has hurt all of us in the past, but she has changed. She told me that you wouldn't be the most welcoming, but neither of us were expecting you to punch me." Joe replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to forgive her. I don't think Jessi is either."

"I didn't expect you to forgive her just like that. I knew I shouldn't have brought her. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I punched you. I was just trying to protect my family. Are we cool?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're cool." Joe responded.

"How's your eye?" I asked him.

"It hurts pretty bad. Do I have a black eye?" He asked, removing the bag. I saw his eye had a big black ring around it. Joe winced as he placed the bag back on his eye.

"Umm...a bit." I lied.

"Are you kidding me! There is a giant ring all around your eye!" Lauren exclaimed. I gave her a look that said 'not helping' and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Joe just groaned. Suddenly I heard a scream come from across the room. I looked over and saw Vivian holding her stomach. Joey ran over to her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I-I-My water just broke!" Vivian yelled. She clutched onto Joey's hand as he led her to his car. He put Vivian in the car, but ran back up to the house.

"I don't know how to get to the hospital!" He said, urgently. No one else seemed to know either. Suddenly, Elona stepped forward.

"I know how to get there. Follow my car in your car." She said, running to her car. Everyone got in their cars, and followed Elona and Joey.


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: Sorry guys, but this is my last chapter. I have written other fanfics, but I don't know if I'll post them on here. If you want to read them, go to instagram and look for the hashtag #idabwyfff and my other one is on Wattpad. My username is polktyhg11 and the story name is 'Just Friends?' Thank you all for sticking with me through this story, and I am so glad you loved it. The ending is kind of fast, but its just because I wanted to finish this one and get a new one started. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of My Starkid Fanfiction.**

**Chapter 69:**

**Jessica's POV:**

I looked down at the baby boy asleep in Vivian's arms. I looked over and saw Joey looking at Vivian proudly.

"What did you name him?" I asked.

"Paul Roy Fredrick Dietz Richter. Paul after my grandpa and great-grandpa, Roy after my grandpa, Fredrick after my great-grandpa, and Dietz after both." Vivian explained.

"What a beautiful name." I said. I looked over to my own children. Then I looked over to each of my friends. I smiled, remembering how this all started.

I remembered the first time I met Nick, the first time we kissed, when he told me he loves me, and when he proposed. I remembered our wedding, the first time we made love, and seeing our babies for the first time. Nick saw me staring at him and smiled.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"How great my life has been since I met you." I said. He smiled, but then suddenly his smile faded. I looked at him questioningly.

"We wouldn't have gotten this close and I probably wouldn't have proposed if it weren't for Elona. She is the one who got us closer together." He pointed out.

"I guess you're right." I looked at him, and wondered if he was thinking what I was thinking. Apparently he was because he took my hand and walked me over to Elona.

"Umm...hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi." Elona replied, not looking at either of us.

"Listen," I started. "We owe you an apology. You already apologized, and we never forgave you. We probably could have been friends if I would have just believed you. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I was just scared you would hurt one of us. I was just trying to keep my family safe. But I trust you enough not to hurt us now." Nick said. Elona looked so surprised. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Thanks guys. And I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've caused." I walked forward and hugged her, Nick joining in a second later.

When we parted, Elona had a big smile on her face.

"Everyone," Darren said, loud enough for everyone to hear, but not too loud to wake up the baby. "I have an announcement." He got down on one knee in front of Desiree, and pulled a ring box out if his pocket. "Desiree, I love you so much. Will you marry me? Please?" He added. Desiree laughed and smiled.

"Of course." They kissed and everyone cheered.

"Looks like we'll be having a double wedding." Joey said. Everyone cheered again. I smiled. I was so glad everything was going to be okay. Everyone was getting along, and my two best friends were getting married. I didn't have to worry about Elona anymore, and I am married to the guy of my dreams.

The End :)


End file.
